Our Time To Dance
by Sweet82405
Summary: Brittany goes on a vacation with her family for two months the summer after her freshman year of college. There she'll discover things she never knew about herself and learn two things she never intended to- the art of dancing and the feeling of falling in love. Based off the concept of the movie Dirty Dancing but Brittana style.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello everyone! This is a story I've been thinking about for a while and finally decided to do. It's based off the movie Dirty Dancing but Brittana style. I'm not just writing the movie over word for word again, it's gonna have some slight similarities but it's entirely different. You'll see as the story progresses.

If you've read my other story on here, With One Look I Knew, I talked about writing this and I said that I wanna finish that story first. But seeing as how I have a lot of time on my hands right now, I'm gonna attempt to write these both. Maybe trade off and on every week. We'll see how it goes. Also, please be sure to notice the rating. In case this isn't your thing, there will be mature scenes in this story so you've been warned.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or Dirty Dancing related. I'm just here to have some fun!

* * *

Chapter 1

I had been looking forward to this summer vacation since my parents had told me about it a couple of months ago. It was my first summer off in college and my parents decided to spend an entire two months at a mountain resort. The owners were apparently really good friends with my parents and had offered them the getaway for an insanely good deal. My parents immediately took them up on the offer. They said they had missed me so much over the year and thought a family vacation was exactly what we needed before my next semester started up in August.

My parents had even asked my cousin and best friend Rachel if she would like to come. They knew I didn't want to spend my every waking minute with them all summer so they thought I could use some company my own age. I remember Rachel screaming into the phone when I had called her about it. I'm pretty sure she's been packed ever since that call weeks ago.

The resort resides in the mountains in Pennsylvania. We live in Lima, Ohio so my parents thought it would be a great idea to drive there and see everything instead of flying. My dad's one of those guys who likes to drive straight through the night to avoid the traffic and get there sooner. And that's actually what's going on right now. According to my dad we should be there within the next hour if we don't hit traffic. I'm in the backseat with Rachel, who's drooling into her pillow, and I'm listening to my ipod watching the cities turn into farmlands the closer we get.

"Hey Brittany?" I hear my dad say over the music. I pull out my headphone to show I'm listening. "Can you wake up Rachel? We're almost there and she made me promise to wake her before we got there."

I nod and start shaking the sleeping brunette. Rachel is one of the deepest sleepers I've ever seen. She could sleep through a hurricane and not even flinch. After about a full minute of me shaking her does she finally start to stir awake.

"Mmm we there?" Rachel asked yawning as she looked around at our surroundings. The road we're on was leading us right up through the mountains. The higher up we went, the more my ears kept popping because of the altitude changing. Everything was so green and beautiful up here. The perfect getaway destination.

"Almost. About ten minutes according to my GPS." My dad told her as he navigated the bumpy road.

"Uncle Greg, that's not _nearly_ enough time for me to get ready! Now I have to rush!" Rachel yelled frantically pulling out a mirror and her make up kit.

"You look fine Rach. You're beautiful." My mom said turning back to face us.

"I've got sleep creases all over my face." Rachel claimed using her hand to rub furiously at her cheeks in hopes of getting rid of the lines.

I just shook my head at her. I loved my cousin very much, but sometimes she could be a little overdramatic. Looking back out my window, more and more signs started to appear for the resort until finally after a few minutes, we were pulling up to a giant log cabin. We all scrambled out to stretch our legs and as I was leaning to stretch my sore back, I looked up at the sign hanging over the porch of the cabin.

 **EVAN'S FAMILY RESORT- ADMINISTRATION OFFICE**

"Let's go check in ladies." My dad said as he ushered all of us inside.

The woman sitting at the massive desk immediately got up to greet us when we opened the door. This place was like a mansion it was so big. My mouth hung open a little as I took it all in. This wasn't any ordinary camping resort.

"Welcome to the Evan's Resort! How can I help you all today?" The cheery, red headed woman asked.

"We're here to check in. Greg and Donna Pierce." My dad replied.

"Ah yes! Mr. Evans is expecting you. I was told to inform him when you all arrived as he wants to greet you personally. Just give me one moment please." The receptionist ran back behind the desk and made a quick call. "He's on his way. And as you wait, I can have the staff start taking your luggage to your cabin." The woman hit a bell on her desk and a group of boys in khaki shorts and white polos with the resort name on the breast pocket walked up.

"Mr. Pierce, if you wouldn't mind giving them your keys, they will unload your luggage and park your car in our long term parking lot. I assure you everything will be treated with the utmost of care."

My dad gladly handed his keys to a boy with glasses then he and another two boys- one muscular with a mohawk and the other a tall, lanky guy who was staring wide eyed at Rachel (who was completely oblivious)- walked out to our car and pulled away.

"Greg! Good to see you made it!" A tall, blonde man yelled as he came down the grand staircase. He was dressed neat but casual, giving off that vacation vibe. He walked up to my parents and embraced them in a hug like good friends do. "Donna, you look radiant! You haven't changed a bit!" My mom smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Paul, I'd like to introduce you to our daughter Brittany and our niece Rachel. Girls, this is Paul Evans. We were roommates in college. He and his wife have been friends with us for years." My dad announced, smiling brightly at seeing his old friend again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls. I have a son your age. I'm sure you'll meet him very soon. Perhaps tonight, if you'll all join me for dinner at our dining house? Best table in the house and the best chefs money could buy." My mom and dad agreed and Paul offered to give us a tour of the resort after we finished checking in.

* * *

Each cabin is provided a six person golf cart to get around the resort. Paul took us around in his personal cart and pointed out all the resort had to offer. There was a massive lake filled with canoes and swimmers with lifeguards on duty, an outdoor and indoor exercise area with a man-made track, tennis and basketball courts, an indoor pool for rainy days, a five-star restaurant know as the "dining house" that was always open, a theatre for live shows and dancing, stables for horseback riding, and a ton more. This place had everything to keep us busy for the whole summer.

Paul pulled the cart up to a beautiful, two story cabin. It had a wrap around deck that over-looked the mountains and lake. It was like something out of a Thomas Kinkade painting. This place was worth every penny and it looked like Paul had put those pennies to good use.

"And this is your cabin for the next two months. This is my best cabin and you'll all be well taken care of." Paul said as he handed my dad a set of keys and patted him on the shoulder. "If you have any problems, I gave you the number to my assistant Emma. She'll handle anything for you."

My dad handed me the keys as he and my mom were still talking to Paul and Rachel and I went into the cabin. Walking in automatically took my breath away. There was a huge living room area complete with a towering stone fireplace, a fully stocked kitchen, dining area, and the master bedroom all on the same floor. Upstairs were two bedrooms and each had their own bathroom with a walk in shower and Jacuzzi tub.

Rachel and I both ran for the rooms we wanted. I noticed a sliding glass door in mine so I opened it and found myself on my own personal balcony with the gorgeous view. I could already picture myself out here reading a book or listening to music as I relaxed. These next two months were going to be amazing.

* * *

After we sorted our luggage that was stacked nicely in the living room and put everything away, we all took showers and dressed nicely before we left for dinner. Paul said to meet him around five o'clock and he would have our table ready. Rachel and I dressed similar in summer dresses. But unlike Rachel who chose a pair of sandals to go with her dress, I chose my black and white converse high tops which went with everything in my opinion. When my mom saw them she gave me a pointed look and opened her mouth to say something. Luckily, my dad caught her first.

"Honey, leave her be. She's on vacation. No one cares about her shoes." My mom just rolled her eyes and shook her head. My dad always covered for me.

"Fine. But we need to be leaving if we don't want to be late." My mom said grabbing her purse and leading us out the door. My dad came over to me and kissed my forehead with a smile before we followed after my mom and Rachel.

The dining house wasn't far from our cabin so we opted to walk there and enjoy the scenery. Everywhere was signs pointed to different things and buildings so no one could get lost. Most of the signs showed the things we had seen on our tour, but the one showing "Dance Studio" was new. I didn't really know how to dance except for how people dance when at a party or something. Nothing professional like what I'm sure they teach here.

We all walked in to the building and the aroma of the food had us all nearly drooling. The hostess at the podium asked for our cabin number and my dad told her Cabin 2. She smiled and said that our table was ready. We walked through the dining area where there easily had to be a hundred tables and we were led to a raised area off from the room where it was more private. Sitting at the table already was Paul, a woman who looked to be his wife, and a boy my age with blonde hair and a big smile. The three of them got up and came around to greet us. My mom and Paul's wife, Cindy I heard, were talking like they hadn't seen each other in years and were so excited to reconnect.

Paul came over to us with his hand on the boy's shoulder who was smiling brightly at me.

"Everyone, this is my son Sam. You'll probably see him around as he helps around the resort. Sam, this is Greg, Donna, and Brittany Pierce. And their niece Rachel."

Sam walked around to all of us to shake our hands in greeting. When he got to me though, he held it a bit longer and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany."

I smiled politely and returned the sentiment. We all headed to the table and I thanked Sam as he pulled my chair out for me and Rachel. As soon as we were all seated, a waitress came and started taking our orders. Mine and Sam's parents dove right into a conversation leaving Sam, Rachel, and I to kinda get to know each other. Rachel was a born chatterbox so she engaged in a topic with Sam and I listened on. I'm not much of a talker. I never really was. I didn't really have that many friends growing up besides Rachel and I was also an only child. I've always kept to myself and until I feel comfortable around someone, I like to be a quiet observer.

It didn't take long for our food to arrive and it was really good. I tried not to wolf down my whole plate in seconds but I was starving from being in a cramped car for an entire day with just little snacks to eat.

"So Brittany," Paul got mine and everyone's attention. "I hear you go to Ohio State?"

"Yes sir." I replied quietly.

"What are you studying?" Everyone looked at me, making me kinda nervous.

"Umm…I'm getting my business degree." My parents smiled in pride at my answer. To be honest, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind for my future, but they told me I can get really good jobs with a business degree backing me up.

"That's very smart. That's how I managed to get this place. You can go far with that." I smiled and nodded subtly as the conversation moved to Rachel. All throughout dinner, the conversation never dwindled and it was actually a really nice night.

As the last of the plates were cleared away, we all decided to call it an early night and start fresh in the morning. We were just saying goodnight when Sam stopped me from leaving.

"Hey, if you're interested, I could show you around tomorrow?"

I looked behind me and saw our parents and Rachel a little further away and turned back.

"I think tomorrow my parents wanted Rachel and I to explore with them." I tried letting him down gently. He looked a little put out.

"That's alright. We have all summer to get to know each other." He reminded me. I gave him a quick smile and nod before saying goodnight and heading to catch up with my family.

When we got back to the cabin, it felt like exhaustion hit us all at once. We all said goodnight and went up to our rooms to unwind and crash. I changed out of my dress and threw on some shorts and a tank top and crawled into my own massive queen sized bed. My bed at home is only a full size so this felt huge in comparison.

I looked at the clock and saw it was only going on nine and even though it was still pretty early for bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

* * *

The next morning we were all up bright and early and heading to the dining house for breakfast. Since it was a really nice day out, I threw on some jean shorts and a t-shirt with an old fashion microphone on it with my trusty converses. We all piled onto our golf cart and drove around to see if anything was going on today. Apparently a lot of people like getting up early here as there were people playing tennis, swimming, or just up and enjoying the early morning mountain air.

We parked the cart in a cute little golf cart parking lot and made our way into the building. Even the dining house was getting busy with early risers. The hostess led us to an unoccupied table and told us our waitress would be around shortly. I was looking through the breakfast menu when my mom put her hand on my wrist to get my attention.

"Paul's son seemed really sweet, didn't he?" She said with a big smile on her face. I shrugged.

"I guess."

"Maybe you two will hit it off while we're here. A lot can happen in two months." She nudged me like I didn't get the hint.

"I don't know." I wasn't really looking for anything except to relax but I knew my mom wouldn't let this go.

Before my mom could reply, our waitress showed up. I gave her a silent thank you in my head for the interruption.

"Good morning! My name's Quinn and I'll be taking care of you today." Quinn was a pretty short haired blonde with bright eyes. She had kind of a classic beauty to her. Everything about her persona drew you in. When she went around the table getting everyone's orders, I was surprised to see Rachel, who's usually calm and collected, a bumbling and stuttering mess. I gave her a questioning look but she just ignored me and tried to pull my parents into a conversation when Quinn left.

I'm not a huge breakfast person so I had ordered something small to eat and finished before everyone else. As I waited for everyone to finish, I looked around at all the other people staying here and noticed they all seemed kinda ritzy. Not blatantly rich, but you could tell these people prefer pricey getaways like this. My family wasn't rich, but we got by just fine. I probably stuck out like a sore thumb with my clothing choices but I could care less about that.

Finally everybody's plates were cleared and Quinn came back to see if we needed anything else. Rachel stayed quiet but her bumbling self came back out when she tried to help hand Quinn the dishes and nearly dropped them. I decided to get up and save her before she caused anymore damage.

"Hey mom and dad, would you mind if Rachel and I went to explore on our own for a bit?" I asked, looking more at my dad as he usually caves first.

"Sure sweetie. You girls don't need to hang around with us old folks all the time. Just don't get into any trouble." My dad said as he handed over the spare cabin key from his pocket.

"Thanks daddy. We won't." I said taking the key from him and leaving with Rachel.

We walked around and saw all the different activities going on. They had things for kids to do while their parents had some time to themselves, things for families to do together, and things to do alone if you want to. This place could really fill up a whole day.

When we came up on the theatre, Rachel begged me to go in and see what was going on. She was a theatre major so this was a haven for her. Before I could say sure she bolted in and I stayed outside to look around some more.

A little further down the path from the theatre, I could hear music coming from a small, white building that had all its windows wide open. I knew Rachel would be in the theatre a little longer so I let my curiosity lead me down to that building to see what was going on.

The music playing had to be at least five decades old. I could tell by the pops and crackles that sounded from it, like it was coming off of an old record. When I got to the steps, there was a sign hanging on the banister.

" **Dance Lessons- Learn To Waltz, Tango, Cha-Cha, and More!"**

Underneath the sign was a list of times everyday and it seemed the first one of the day had just started. The front door was wide open, I guess to help keep it cool in there from everyone dancing, and I walked just close enough to stick my head in. There was about ten or twelve people and they were spread out into three lines. I could only see the instructor from behind as she and the rest of them all faced away from me. The wall they were facing was a huge mirror and I watched as the instructor demonstrated a few steps. From behind, all I could see was her long, black hair pulled up in a ponytail, a black tank top that showed off her back and arms, and black, tight shorts with tennis shoes.

Her voice had a husky quality to it that drew me in. I wanted to see her face for some unknown reason. So very quietly, I walked in and moved along the back wall to get a better look. But just as I moved to the perfect spot, she turned around and I froze.

' _Jesus she's gorgeous'_ , I thought.

I've seen a lot of beautiful girls and never thought anything of it, but this girl was different. I couldn't look away. I don't know why I all of a sudden felt nervous and excited over a girl I've only seen for the first time for two seconds. My eyes couldn't leave her.

Maybe it was my staring that did it, but a second later her eyes found mine all the way in the back. My heart started racing and I was on the verge of panic. She noticed I wasn't joining in and scrunched her eyebrows in curiosity before she told everyone to keep going and slowly walked through them to get to me. I stayed completely frozen as I watched her smiling face come closer.

"Hi, were you looking to join us today?" She asked me. My mouth bobbed open and closed like a fish and I knew I looked like an idiot.

"Ummm…..n-no sorry. I-I just heard music and wanted to see w-what it was." I stuttered. The instructor nodded her head and offered her hand to me to shake.

"Well, I'm Santana. I'm one of the dance teachers here. I hope you change your mind. Legs like yours look like they were made to dance." She winked at me as we shook hands and then she was going back to her class as they all waited for further instruction.

As soon as I could feel my muscles move again, I bolted out the door before I could further embarrass myself. I saw Rachel just coming out of the theatre so I caught up with her out of breath.

"Are you okay? You look like you just sprinted and your face is all red?" Rachel asked me concerned.

"I'm fine. Just hot. Why don't we go see what's that way?" I asked pointing in the opposite direction.

Rachel gave me another look before agreeing and leading the way, talking about the play the theatre was auditioning for and how she was thinking about joining them. I only half listened as I followed and gave the dance studio one more look over my shoulder as the music continued to flow out the windows.

It was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

A/N 2- I'd love reviews on how everyone feels about this one so far! They really help get the creative juices flowing. See you all next time! *If there's anyone here lol*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So, from the response I got from the first chapter, something's telling me you guys are liking this lol. That's awesome! So I guess it's okay to continue with it. Thank you to all the follows/favorites! My phone was going crazy for a full day with email after email pouring in. Pissed off my coworkers pretty good but their just jealous lol. Anyway, if you're new to my stories, I like to personally answer all my reviewers on the next chapters so you can skip this part and go right for the story. I love hearing from you guys about what you thought of the story, any ideas you'd like to see happen, anything. And I always respond back. You take the time for me, so I do the same for you.

To my reviewers-

LLL- Trust me I contemplated doing it the other way, but to me it just felt too obvious. In every story Brittany is the dancer because she was dancer in the show. I want this to be different. To stand out more. But just remember, I'm not doing the movie, just the basics of it. I could never rewrite that classic so there's similarities but it's gonna be really different. Thank you for the criticism and the review. They give me a better understanding as to how you see this. I appreciate it.

Rg521- Thank you and I'm glad you like it! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about what we talked about for this.

Brittana1314- Obsessed by chapter 1?! Sweet! Thank you so much and I hope this chapter suffices for you!

M206- This story has a lot coming to it. I like starting from the beginning and building it up again. Thank you for following me here! I'm very grateful.

Guest #1- Thank you and I certainly plan to now!

A- I was shocked that a story like this hadn't been done either and it's been plaguing me for months now. I like the idea of Brittany not being the dancer this time around and instead the student. We need a change! Thank you and I hope to hear more from you in the future!

Brittanafan91- I love dirty dancing too and this story needed to be done. I'm so glad you love it so far and you like the Brittany change up. I've got a few of those up my sleeve for this story. Stay tuned and thank you so much! Until next time I hope!

Guest20- Argh you still haven't watched it?! It's okay. You really don't need to see the movie to follow along with it as I can assume you can see how the storyline is going, just with my own little twists in it. Thank you for reading this and reviewing as always. I love every single review you do. And I did have a nice week thank you! Same to you!

CompleteGeek53- Thank you! Even though this story is only supposed to take place in two months, I plan on taking my time with it. No big time jumps as this story can't afford that, but I guarantee it won't be a short story. I love long, in-depth stories that really draw you in. Thank you again!

Chucky7- So, you noticed the different style of writing? I've been experimenting with this style recently and I wanted to give it a go here. It's a little tougher to be honest, because I'm constantly catching myself using a name instead of "I". But I like the challenge. Also, Thomas Kinkade was an amazing painter. If I had the money, his portraits would be mine. Chuck Taylors are my only shoes. My favorite are my Superman editions and yes I am an adult lol. Brittany not being the dancer is a big surprise for everyone and I'm glad everyone is okay with it so far. I wanna bring out more of the characters in this story because they all play a specific role. The main focus of course being Brittana but I wanna explore some of the friendships and relationships. I love reading your favorite moments with the little comments- as I've said before- and I can't wait to hear more. Thank you so much. It's really the reviews that keep me motivated to write. That and the fact I'd go crazy if I didn't write lol.

.Snix- Thank you I'm so glad you like it!

Dagleek- I've got many more ideas for this story and I'm happy you like it so far! Thank you!

Guest #2- So you liked it? Lol I'm just kidding. Thank you so much! I'll try to update as often as I can I promise.

Therealchamps- Oh we've only scratched the surface of those issues. Thank you! And thanks for always reviewing! *fist bumps*

Aldez- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

MichelleGu90- I thought about it and since you guys seem to like it I said 'what the hell? Let's do this.' And here we are! The story shall continue lol. Thank you!

AlamoSAuRuS99- It was a surprise for me too. I didn't want to upload this story yet but I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted to get some opinions and I got them! Now we got the ball rolling for this one and I'm gonna go with it! Thank you thank you!

Riveralove- Wolik is still coming along I promise. I got a nice steady rhythm going with these two stories so as long as you guys still read them, I'll still write them. Thank you for this. It means a lot to me.

Hometownbitches18- I'm glad you like it! I'm really excited about this one too and I'm the one writing it lol. Can't wait to hear more from you! Thank you always!

MzDelirious- Sweet! Thank you! Let me know some more!

Heathermgirls- Well, I didn't make my five hour deadline but I did promise you a chapter for the morning so here. *bows down unworthy to you holding the chapter out to you* I hope you like it!

I welcome any and all reviews either here, PM, or on twitter Sweet82405. They really do help write the story.

And now, on to the story!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or Dirty Dancing related.

* * *

Chapter 2

After leaving the theatre with Rachel, she and I continued to explore the resort and even though there was so much to see and Rachel was still going on and on about the theatre, my mind was still focused on the dance studio. Or more importantly, the dance teacher. I've always known I've been attracted to both boys and girls but I've never told anyone or acted on it. For me, I never wanted a fling with someone. I want the whole package deal with them. The dates, cuddling, love and everything else, but I just haven't found it yet. In high school, it was rare to see anyone come out as gay or bisexual. But in college, it's like everyone breaks out of their shell and you see more and more same-sex couples walking around. And I want that so bad, but I just can't seem to find it. And to be completely honest, that girl Santana was the first girl to ever invoke these feelings in me. These curious, nervous, intrigued feelings for another person. Another girl.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts when Rachel squeezes my arm in excitement when we come upon the stables. She drags me in and we gaze at all the beautiful horses in here. There's easily ten horses in here and they're massive. One of the staff members spots us and she comes over to see if we'd like to ride them today. Rachel looked at me with excited eyes but I said I didn't want to just yet. Rachel pouted but I promised we would ride them eventually. That seemed to satisfy her and we thanked the woman before leaving. With the way my mind kept wandering away, I'm pretty sure being on a horse isn't the smartest thing.

Not long after, we bumped into my parents who asked if we wanted to go for a swim in the lake. We all agreed and made our way back to the cabin to get dressed in our bathing suits.

* * *

I really wasn't in the mood to swim, so I took my iPod and a book with me and figured I'd relax and read on one of the many lounge chairs along the beach that were provided. Rachel and my mom had gone into the water while my dad was talking to some people by the small snack bar. My dad could always just meet someone and start up a conversation like he's known them for years.

I've been staring at the same page in my book for a good ten minutes now and I can't remember a single word written on it. My mind just keeps going back to earlier. I couldn't have been more awkward if I tried and now the whole thing is just embarrassing. And that comment she made about my legs. She looked at my legs. Shaking my head to try and forget it, I get up to head over to the snack bar for something to drink. I wrap a small terricloth robe over my shoulders to be a little more modest. I'm not really comfortable walking around in just a bikini so this helps my nerves a bit.

I walk up to the bar and wait until the guy behind it is done waiting on another guest. He spots me right after and comes down to my side of the bar.

"Hi there! What can I get you?" The boy, Kurt from what his name tag says, looks to be about my age and very friendly.

"Can I get a Dr. Pepper please?" I ask looking at the list of different sodas they carry.

"Sure thing!" He reaches for a glass to pour the canned drink in but I stop him.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather just use the can? Save you the glass?" I ask timidly.

He smiles at me and hands over the can as I hand him some money in return.

"Keep the change." I tell him opening the can and taking a sip.

"Thank you! I haven't seen you around here before. You a newcomer?" He asked wiping down the bar in front of me. For some reason, I feel comfortable talking to him so I sit down at one of the bar stools.

"Yeah. My family and I just got here yesterday. We're staying here for the next two months. I'm Brittany by the way." I explain. I sat there talking to Kurt for a few minutes as he continued to serve other guests and we talked about the resort and the people here.

"So, let me ask you something. Is this place usually packed with all these yuppies?" I whisper when Kurt finally gets a break.

"Let's just say," He leaned on the counter in front of me so only I could hear him. "Compared to you, most of the people here look down at the staff members like we're dirt. You're a breath of fresh air around here, Brittany." Kurt tells me honestly.

"I noticed, trust me." I heard my name being called so I looked back and saw my mom and everyone gathering up our things to leave.

"I guess I should go. It was nice talking to you Kurt."

"You too! And please, don't be a stranger! Come see me again." Kurt says shaking my hand.

"I will. See ya later."

We say goodbye and my family and I head back to the cabin to get ready for dinner.

* * *

The next day, Paul calls my parents to see if they'd like to join him and his wife for a round of golf. They agree and say they'll be gone for most of the day and for Rachel and I to enjoy ourselves. Then Rachel tells me she was going to go back to the theatre because auditions were being held today. She asked me if I wanted to come along but I declined because I really didn't wanna sit there and just watch people audition for a play. So that left me alone for a good portion of the day. I thought about all the activities I could do, but nothing seemed appealing. I decided on a walk instead and left the cabin.

I didn't really have any particular place in mind, but I guess my feet did because they led me right past the theatre and back to the dance studio from yesterday. The music playing out of the windows was more modern this time, like today's top music. I tried to be discreet with my lingering as I didn't want to be spotted again. I tip-toed up onto the porch and creeped my head around the doorway and found a group of kids, middle to high school age, dancing with a different instructor. He was shorter than me by like a foot and when he turned to face me, I recognized him as the guy who helped with our luggage on the first day.

' _Maybe everyone here has different jobs_ ' I think to myself.

Not seeing anyone else, like a certain female dance instructor, I watch them all dance for another minute before I leave the porch and start walking back the way I came.

I walked past the lake and spotted Kurt working the snack bar again so I decided to stop by and say hi to him. There was two older guys sitting at the bar, their eyes glued on the TV behind Kurt showing some golf tournament. I sat down in the same seat as the day before and saw Kurt brighten up when he spotted me.

"Brittany! Back so soon!"

I smile back.

"Yeah, my family all made plans and I didn't have any so I've been walking around. I saw you and wanted to come say hi."

"Well I'm glad you did. It's been pretty slow today and I was starting to go crazy with boredom. Would you like something to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper please." He pointed at a glass and I smiled that he remembered and I shook my head. He sat the can in front of me along with a small bowl of peanuts.

"Hey Kurt?" I ask as he wipes the counter. "Do you work somewhere else here? Or do you only do the bar?"

"I work at a couple other places too. A lot of us do. Except for the people who are professionals- the horse trainers, the private lesson instructors and so forth- we all do different jobs. I do this, sometimes I help around the indoor pool handing out towels and the theatre. I'm in school for performing arts so Mr. Evans asked if I'd like to help out there too. He's a really cool guy."

"Yeah, I met him. He and my dad go back to college years. He's the reason we're here this summer. He's actually out golfing with my parents right now."

"That's really cool. He's not like the people who come here."

We talk some more about where we both go to school and what our future plans are after we graduate. Turns out Kurt's only a year older than me and he's been studying in New York. I told him about Rachel and he instantly wanted to meet her. I promised to introduce him to her.

I was there for over an hour. We just talked and gossiped and I had a really good time. We were just in the middle of a discussion about a book we both love when the two stools on my right became occupied.

"Two tequila shots." I look over and found myself sitting next to the woman I had been looking for earlier. My body froze up at the sight of her again.

"Nice try Santana. But not gonna happen." Kurt said with his hands on his hips. "Try again."

"Coke please." Santana grumbled, not looking happy about it.

Kurt filled one glass with Coke and another with what looked like Sprite and handed them to the two newcomers. I had completely forgot about the other guy sitting next to Santana. He had to have an entire bottle of hair gel on top of his scalp and really bushy eyebrows over sweet eyes. It was funny though because he was also wearing a bowtie with his dressy uniform shirt, but it was a very colorful bowtie. Unlike the usual black ones everyone else wears here.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Brittany. She's one of the guests here. Brittany, this is Santana and my boyfriend Blaine. They work here too." Kurt introduced.

Blaine sent me a friendly smile and wave and Santana smirked at me.

"Given any thought to my class yet?"

I completely froze up at her question. Luckily, Kurt intervened.

"You two have met already?" He asked looking back and forth between us.

"Briefly, but it left a lasting impression. This girl has killer legs and I wanna see them dance. Something tells me she'd be amazing." Santana said smiling at me. I could feel my face getting more flushed by the minute. She mentioned my legs again.

"I can't dance." I mumbled since my jaw decided it didn't want to work in this girl's presence.

"I can change that. All you gotta do is stop by on the days I'm there and see for yourself."  
Santana made it sound like a challenge and I could feel myself ready to accept it. But before I could say anything, both Blaine and Santana got up to leave.

"We gotta start going. We're servers tonight at the dining house and we have to help prep before then. It was nice meeting you Brittany." Blaine said.

"Nice meeting you too." I said quietly.

Santana stood and fixed her perfect ponytail before turning back to me.

"That offers still open. I'm there Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays if you're up to it. She told me and turned back to Kurt. "Put her drink on my tab. See you later Blondies." Santana sent me a quick wink before she and Blaine walked away.

Later, after saying goodbye to Kurt, I walked back to the cabin in a complete daze. My mind just kept running over everything Santana. From her silky black hair to her soft caramel skin. Those chocolate brown eyes as she winked at me and the smell of her perfume that had goose bumps breaking out all over my body. This was all so new to me and I didn't know what to do. What I did know, was that these potential dance lessons were starting to sound very intriguing and getting harder to resist.

* * *

A/N 2- Well there ya have it! Slowly building it from the ground up. Let me know how you felt about it! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hello again! Another update! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this! All the follows/favorites I get everyday is the reason I keep writing! Thank you so much!

So a couple people have asked if the chapters are gonna get longer here. I try to keep them somewhere between 3,000-5,000 words because if I make them any longer, the updates aren't as frequent as I have found out. I write every chapter out by hand first-blame my high school years for that- as a form of a rough draft then type them up and fix or add to them. So for 15 pages in my journal that's only 2,000-3,000 words at most and a very cramped hand. So yeah the chapters aren't exceptionally huge but I do make them decent size so I can get more updates to you guys every week. Thank you for wanting more though!

To my reviewers-

Rg521- Hahaha we gotta break Brittany out of her shell first! Thank you!

Gleek-girl2103- No promises but I can give fewer updates this way. But thank you!

M206- Thank you! As are you!

Guest #1- More you want? More you shall receive! Thank you!

MichelleGu90- Thank you! I'm glad you're hooked two chapters in lol.

Therealchamps- It does change your perception doesn't it? Brittany not dancing. I love this. Thank you as always!

Guest20- Hey there! I'm doing fine thank you. And there's definitely a good bond between Brittany and Kurt in this story. I'm glad you like it too. The pace is something of a struggle for me right now. I wanna write so much for each chapter but I have to remember that it's only set in a two month time so I have to take my time or this story will be over before I know it and I don't want that. It's gonna be an everyday sorta chapter, like we're gonna see how Brittany and Santana handle being in the same place together for the next sixty or so days without jumping ahead in time. Challenge accepted in my opinion. And I really do appreciate every single review. It is a struggle when I don't hear from people because then I start thinking 'oh this chapter sucked. No one likes it. I'm going in the wrong direction, etc.' Just a simple 'loved it' means everything to me. Thank you for always reviewing and I'll talk to you next time!

Brittanafan91- Thank you very much! You're words mean so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thank you again!

Nylesor9- I love hearing people ask for an update, like I've left you wanting more. I'm so happy you like this and thank you for telling me. Brings a smile to my face every time. Thank you!

NayaHeMoFan- No more waiting! Thank you!

Chucky7- Well hey there! So to begin, I absolutely believe in reinventing yourself! Gotta change it up once in a while! Now my Superman converses- I currently own 2 pairs and I will send you the link because they are fabulous! Kids always point at them like "SHE'S WEARING SUPERMAN SHOES!" I'm just cool that way lol. Also, I may be a little crazy but yours and everyone else's reviews keep me tame to thank you! I find myself wanting to rush this story because I get so excited but I have to slow down and it's hard. But like you said, a slow burn is much better in the long run so that really helps me. I can't wait to see which moments are your favorite here. As I write, I always think this certain part will catch your eye and you'll explain why you liked it and make my day. Thank you always and talk to you soon!

Tephieboo- You want more? Oh alright. Here ya go! Thank you!

Roxy Lu- I've got you intrigued? My evil plan is working then mwa ha ha! No seriously, thank you! I'm glad you like it!

AlamoSAuRuS99- I hate to keep you waiting so I had to update! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Savingrace44- Thank you! I've been toying with the idea of this story for months and I needed to do it. Dirty Dancing is a time-honored classic and I hope I do it justice here. Also, I clicked on your profile to check out your story. I haven't read any new ones recently, but I'm interested in checking yours out. I've never watched the X-Factor (I'm not a huge TV person since Glee) but your story is catching my eye. As soon as I can, I'll read it. Good luck with it! And don't be afraid to go outside the box too! Makes life more fun I promise! Thank you again.

A- Thank you for the idea! I've been thinking about that and I'm still working on it. It's definitely something to explore. Thank you again!

BlueRedG52- Well since I got you hooked I might as well give you what you want! Thank you and enjoy! Hope this adds fuel to the flame!

AnaVera8- Now you know I love you to death and want to make you happy! I'm sorry it took me so long to update it. Just as I say I'm gonna update don't I fall asleep for three hours! So now I gotta update after midnight and hope you have time to read this. Love you and thank you for this!

Guest #2- Be still my heart! Not a fan of Dirty Dancing?! Lol that's okay, we all have our likes and dislikes, but thank you for giving this a try! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you!

Heathermgirls- I thought you'd like something to read first thing in the morning so here you go! I will be anxiously awaiting to hear from you when I wake up. Love you my dear!

I welcome any and all reviews either here, PM or twitter. I always answer them since you took the time for me.

Now to the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or Dirty Dancing related.

Chapter 3

* * *

I was laying on the couch when my parents and Rachel got home. I tried reading but again my mind was focused on one thing so it was useless. They all talked about their day and how much fun everyone had. When my mom asked me what I did all day, I told her I walked around and tried some things. If I told her I just sat around at the lake snack stand she'd get pissed so.

My parents went to clean up so we could all go to dinner together. I wasn't going to change because by the time we got back I was gonna take a shower so changing my clothes now was pointless. Rachel told me about the play she was "obviously" casted in and how the directors practically begged her to take the main part. Over the years, I've learned to tune this part of Rachel out. She never really noticed since she never shut up. But there is a side of her that really is thoughtful and nice. That's the side I like and the reason we've been friends all our lives. And I will admit, she's an incredible singer, she just needs a little work on her huge ego. As we waited for my parents to finish up, I had a startling revelation. We were going to dinner at the dining house. The same dining house Santana was currently working at tonight. I was about to see her again.

Oh shit.

Before I could work myself up into a good panic attack, my parents came out of their room ready to go. We took the golf cart and we got there even faster. I was almost shaking when we walked in the building, my eyes automatically darted around the room looking for her but she wasn't there. We were led to a table soon and told that tonight's special was a buffet. I told the waitress that's what I wanted and after she left, I got up from the table and walked over to the massive buffet.

They had every type of food you could imagine. My plate was slowly filling up with a taste of everything. By the time I got to the end of the table, my plate looked like I hadn't eaten in years. I was turning to walk away when I accidentally bumped into someone behind me. Luckily, it was just an elbow graze but I still turned to say sorry.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" I said when I finally turned around.

"It's my fault. I was distracted."

Of course it was _her_. That was my luck lately. I couldn't find her when I wanted to and she'd pop up when I wasn't expecting it.

"N-no, seriously. It was all me. You didn't do anything. I'm a klutz." I tell her shifting from one foot to the other as my nerves start to come back.

Santana tilted her head and looked at me.

"You always this stubborn?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess." I replied with a shrug.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm stubborn about things too."

"Oh yeah?" I ask curious.

"Yeah. Like right now, I'm determined to get this one girl into my dance studio to show her some dance moves. I think she'd really benefit from it."

I laugh and shake my head.

"Maybe she's thinking about it."

"I hope so. Cause I won't stop until I get her there at least once." Santana's eyes stared back at mine challengingly and I couldn't look away. She had me trapped.

"Brittany!"

We both flinched at the sound of my name and we looked down the buffet line to see Sam Evans smiling and waving at me.

"I should get back to work." Santana said making me almost visibly pout. "You have a nice night Brittany."

"You too Santana." I whisper as she gives me one more smile and goes back to her tables.

"Brittany hey!" I hear Sam as he gets closer to me. I put on a small, polite smile.

"Hey Sam. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. You?"

"Fine thanks." I feel really awkward around him and not the good awkward. I make to turn to leave when he tugs on my arm.

"Hey, I was wondering if you're going to be busy tomorrow?" He asks me with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't have anything planned but I'm not sure if my parents do." I tell him. I don't like to lie, but sometimes it's needed. Like right now.

"Well, if you aren't busy, I'll be around the gym area tomorrow. I like to work out." Sam jokingly flexed his bicep at me. I didn't find it funny but I had to be nice and kinda giggle. "Come find me and we can maybe hang out or something."

"Okay, sure. I'll let you know." I gave him one last attempt at a weak smile then made my way back to the table.

When I got back, I could see the wheels turning in my mother's head. She must've seen my interaction with Sam. That wasn't a good sign.

"What were you talking about with Sam?" She asked casually. I knew it.

"Nothing. Just saying hi." I replied, starting in on my massive plate.

"Are you two going to hang out soon? He's very sweet." My mom kept pushing for more answers.

"I don't think so." My eyes stayed focused on my plate as I silently wished she'd drop it.

"Why not? He might be good for you. It wouldn't hurt you to make some new friends Brittany." From my mom's tone, I knew she was getting mad at my lack of enthusiasm for Sam.

"Mom, just drop it please." I begged.

"I'm just-"

"Sweetie," Thankfully my dad cut in. "Let the girl eat. We've only been here a few days. Let her settle in." My dad patted my mom's hand, knowing she was still mad.

I looked at my dad and mouthed a 'thank you' and continued to eat.

As everyone else's food started to appear, my parents and Rachel mostly kept up the conversation. I was too busy trying to catch a glimpse of Santana across the room. She was pretty quick as she moved from table to table taking orders, refilling glasses and clearing up tables. She was very graceful, probably from being a dancer, and it definitely showed. I was starting to feel like a total creeper watching her like this, but it was hard to look away. I just found her so fascinating.

Our waitress came back to clear away some of the plates and as I sat back a bit to get out of her way, my eyes found Santana again and this time she was staring back.

She was in the process of taking a family's a order and instead of looking down at her hand that was writing everything down, she was watching me with a smirk.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. She had my full attention. It took my mom poking me to get my attention back and our eyes finally disconnected.

"Brittany, I asked you if you were done."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I look back across the room, but Santana had left the table.

I almost glared at my mom for ruining our moment.

* * *

Turns out the next day my parents did have something planned for all of us. My dad had made reservations for the four of us to go kayaking first thing in the morning. There's two people to a kayak so I went with my dad and Rachel went with my mom.

Rachel always got along with my mom because Rachel never grew up with one. My mom's brother, Rachel's dad, was gay and he and his partner had used a surrogate and had Rachel. She loved her dad's very much, but sometimes she needed a woman's opinion on things and that's where my mom came in.

My dad an I were the two most athletic out of the four of us so kayaking was a nothing. It was really beautiful out on the lake, the sun was warm as it climbed over the mountains and the water was cool from the lower temperatures from last night. We had actually gotten a good distance away from my mom and Rachel so we slowed down so they could catch up.

"How you liking it here so far baby girl?" My dad asked behind me.

"It's good. Very relaxing."

"You know that conversation with your mom at dinner last night, she's only looking out for you. She can be a little pushy sometimes, but she does it with the best intentions." He tried to explain.

"I know dad. I just don't like the feeling of being pushed into something I'm not sure I want. Sam is nice, but I'll get to know him at my own pace. _If_ I want to get to know him at all." I think my parents sometimes forget that I'm not a little kid anymore and I can make my own decisions.

"I'll talk to her sweetie. I'll tell her to give you some space on the subject." My dad assured me. "Besides, I'm not sure if I'm ready to see my little girl dating some boy!" He joked.

"Thanks daddy." He and I share a smile and turn to see the other two getting closer.

"Let's go slowpokes! You're holding us back! It'll be almost time for dinner at the pace we're going!" My dad yelled as we started paddling again.

* * *

After our lake adventure, my dad wanted to lay down for a bit since we had gotten up so early so my mom and Rachel went to play a game of tennis. I think they only did it for the cute outfits. They asked me if I'd like to tag along, but I didn't want to. The tennis courts were near the outdoor gym where Sam said he'd be and I wasn't in the mood for that situation. So instead, I changed out of my bathing suit from earlier and into a t-shirt and jean shorts and made the familiar hike back to a certain studio.

It was a Wednesday so it was one of _her_ days to teach. I was trying to take my time, but it was hard knowing she was going to be there this time. When I got to the theatre, I could already hear the music coming from the studio down the road. Today it was a salsa type beat. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I walked the rest of the way down the path.

I climbed the steps onto the porch and quietly opened the door so as not to disturb the lesson. There were a couple of people here of all ages and of course _her_. She was helping one person with the step they were all practicing and when it looked like the guy finally got it, she moved on to the next step. I stood in the back and just watched. I didn't feel ready to join in yet, but watching them helped.

Santana stood up in front of the mirror and demonstrated a series of moves and told everyone to follow along. The way her body moved was incredible. I wasn't watching her dance. I was watching her come alive. She was born to dance and this was the proof. My eyes were glued to her swaying hips, her arms as they held position, her eyes as they focused on her steps in the mirror. Watching her was hypnotizing.

After a few minutes of dancing, Santana called for everyone to stop for the day and that they'd pick it back up on Friday. Everyone told her thank you and started leaving, all of them sweaty but happy. Santana moved to the stereo to turn it off and still hadn't seen me.

"Hey." I said quietly.

Santana turned and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey you! You finally came! You just missed my morning lesson, but I have another this afternoon if you're still interested." She said as she dabbed at her face with a towel.

"I actually just wanted to watch today if that's okay? See it before doing it, you know?" I asked timidly.

"Absolutely. No rush. But since my lesson doesn't start for another two hours, would you like to join me for lunch?" Santana asked.

I felt my cheeks bunch up from the grin on my face.

"I'd like that."

Santana's smile got even bigger at my answer.

"Just give me two minutes to clean myself up a bit and I'll be right back." She disappeared into a back room and I was left alone.

I moved in closer to the room and just gazed around. It was a very different view than from the back of the room. It was like being center stage with the spot light only on me. Using the toe of my shoe, I dragged it along the hardwood floor and it glided smoothly with no nicks or bumps. I did it again but in a complete circle, spinning myself around slowly. I tried spinning around on one foot but I kept losing my balance before I could finish the circle.

"Don't look at your feet."

I jump in surprise at hearing Santana's voice. She was leaning against the door frame watching me. I must've been too focused on my spinning attempt to hear the door open up.

"I was just joking around." I say embarrassed at being caught.

"Try it again." She encourages as she comes closer. "You're throwing your balance off by looking down. Focus on a spot in the mirror and keep your eyes on it."

I do as she said and stare back at my own eyes. She walks around behind me and places a hand on the middle of my back. My skin burns where she's touching me.

"Stand a little straighter and keep your chin level with the floor. Now are you right or left-handed?"

"Right."

"Okay. So then what I want you to do is use your left foot to push off the ground. Keep your eyes focused so that when you spin, your eyes come right back to that same spot. You got it?"

"Yeah." I tell her, still focusing on my eyes.

"Now try it slowly at first. Get a feel for what you'll need to improve on. Just take a deep breath and go." Santana stepped back and gave me some space.

Taking a deep breath, I did as instructed and used my left foot to propel me around. I was a little wobbly but I did the full circle. I instantly knew what I needed to do to fix it. I look back at Santana and she nods at me to go ahead. I turn back to the mirror and with another deep breath, I try again. This time, as I spin, I use my arms for more balance and my left foot locks up next to my right knee. Before I even realize it, I'm already staring back at myself in the mirror.

"Beautiful."

I make eye contact with Santana in the mirror and see her smiling hard.

"You've never danced before?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"No, never."

"You're a natural." She says moving closer. I watch as her eyes run over me and I start to feel a little subconscious. Her eyes finally come back onto mine.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving."

Santana walks to the door and waits for me to catch up so she can close the place up. I'm not really sure what just happened but I know I want to try it again. Real soon.

* * *

We walk along the path to the dining house but instead of going through the main entrance, Santana leads us back around the building to a door that says "Staff Only".

"Am I allowed back here?" I ask her looking kinda nervous.

"Yeah it's fine. It just says that so guests don't get it confused for the main entrance." She opens the door and we walk into a smaller version of the dining house. There's round tables with table clothes and baskets of rolls and silverware. Up at the front of the room is a long buffet table with all kinds of food. Santana leads the way to the line and hands me a plate.

"Get anything you want. It's all free." Santana says.

I find some of my favorites and fill up my plate as we move down the line. Afterwards, we find a table and sit.

"What would you like to drink? I'll grab it." Santana asks as she gets back up.

"Dr. Pepper please?"

Santana nods and heads over to a fountain drink machine. I don't want to start eating without her so I wait patiently.

"Brittany?"

I look over to see who called my name and find Kurt coming in from the same door we came in.

"Hey Kurt!"

"What are you doing here?" He asks curiously.

"I'm having lunch with Santana. I'm gonna watch her next class this afternoon and she invited me to join her. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure! I'll be right back." Kurt hurries over to the buffet line just as Santana comes back with our drinks.

"I invited Kurt to join us. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. Kurt's a sweetheart. I actually told someone else they could sit with us too, if that's okay. She's cool I promise." I nod that it's fine. I just hope I'm not awkward around this new girl.

Kurt arrives first and says hi to Santana. A few seconds behind him the other girl shows up and I'm surprised by who it is.

"Brittany, I'd like you to meet Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is Brittany. She's a guest here." Santana introduced.

"I remember you from the other day." Quinn said politely, taking a seat.

"Me too. It's nice to see you again." I was surprised I wasn't as shy. Almost like how I was with Kurt when I met him.

"You were with your parents and sister?" Quinn asked as we all started eating.

"My cousin actually, but yeah." I covered my mouth as I had food in it. It was really good.

"So how old are you Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be nineteen next week. Next Saturday."

"Aww are you doing anything for your birthday?" Kurt asked excited.

"I don't know. We usually just have a nice dinner out, but since we're here I have no clue."

"Well, you better come see me so I can say happy birthday!"

I smile and promise Kurt I would.

"How old are you guys?" I ask curious, trying to direct some of the questions away from me.

"Well, Quinn and I just turned twenty-one not too long ago and Kurt is twenty?" She said looking over at him.

"Yeah, but now I'm not the youngest anymore!"

We all talked through lunch and it was funny, because I haven't even known these people for a week and yet I already felt so close to them. Santana and I would catch each other staring then I would look away embarrassed when she would just smile. I liked getting to know her more and seeing what she's like. And she's more amazing than I imagined.

* * *

After we cleaned our plates of all the delicious food, Santana and I said goodbye to Kurt and Quinn and started making our way back to the dance studio. We took our time since she still had a little while before her next class.

"So are you in college?" Santana asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. Just finished my first year at Ohio State. You?"

"Nah. College wasn't for me. I wanted to dance and I've been doing it all my life so why go to a place where I'd have to pay a fortune for them to show me the exact same thing?"

"Did you take lessons?" I ask.

"All my life. Every style. It was just in me to dance. My parents were pissed about the no college thing and haven't really talked to me since, but I don't care. They could handle me being a lesbian but not the no college thing."

My eyes shot open wider at that bomb. I had a feeling, but you can never know about a person. And the fact that Santana just confirmed she's gay made me really happy and really nervous at the same time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to unload all of that on you. You're just very easy to talk to." Santana looked sheepishly at me.

"I don't mind. I'm not really a big talker, but I've said more to you in two days than to my roommate in school and that was for a year." I tell her honestly.

She gave me a really sweet smile in return.

"Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She asked.

"Go ahead." I was a little afraid.

"Do you have something going on with Sam Evans?"

I almost gawked at her question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard him mention your name the other day. We had a staff meeting and he was talking to a friend of his that works here. And then I saw you two talking yesterday."

"There's nothing going on with him. Our parents are friends and they want him and I to be friends or something more, but I don't want that. Yesterday was the second time I've actually talked to him. Nothing is going on." I explain almost a little panicky.

"Good to know. I just want to warn you he's not all boy wonder as he acts. That's usually an act he puts on for his parents. And I want you to be careful because he seems to have his eye set on you."

I'm glad Santana told me all this because I don't want Sam to think anything's gonna happen between us. Now that I have a warning, I'm ready to deal with this.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"You're welcome." She bumps her elbow against mine and that tiny gesture is enough to bring my mood back up.

* * *

A/N 2- Well there ya have it ladies and gents! Next chapter will pick up right where we left off. I hope you all have an awesome week and I hope to hear from you! Later gators!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey! So I'm back! Sorry for the slight delay in the story but I had a family emergency that took up a lot of my time. But things are going good again and I was able to get back to this! Thank you for your patience.

Thank you to all the new follows/favorites. This story is getting such a warm respond and I'm so happy so many people are liking it.

To my reviewers-

M206- I know the chapters aren't that long but with January and February coming up soon, I'll have a ton of time on my hands to write so they'll get longer. Thank you!

AnaVera8- So what you're saying is you don't like Sam? Hmm…who knew? I wanted to explore the father/daughter relationship here, although how that's gonna come out I have no idea. And you're just gonna have to wait and see what happens at these potential dance lessons. Love you sweets!

Rg521- Thank you! Yeah, Sam is gonna be an issue for a while because I need a little drama here and who doesn't love a little drama?

Therealchamps- I like the idea of Brittany and Kurt being really good friends. We'll see how it goes here. And a protective Santana is super sexy as well lol. Thank you!

Guest20- Another bright and early update for you! I'm glad you like the Quinn/Rachel thing going on too. Something new I'm gonna try. Hope this chapter is just as good for you! Thank you!

Chucky7- Well what can I say that I've told you already? Like how much I love your giant reviews? Your favorite moments? Everything? Thank you love. And everything you said is one hundred percent true. Sam is gonna be an issue coming up but no worries. You'll see what I mean. And I honestly can't wait for you to read this so I can see what you liked the most! Seriously, my favorite part! Thank you forever!

CompleteGeek53- Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!

HeYa-GLeeK12- I think you know the basis of the movie so it'll help here as you read. Honestly, you don't even have to know the movie since I'm doing my own thing with it. And I'm glad to be a distraction for you! We all need one once in a while. Thank you!

Ambirrd- More you shall receive! Thank you!

Maddog63- I'm glad you have hate for Sam too lol. He wasn't a favorite of mine in the show, as you can probably tell from both my stories. Santana being the dancer in this story was a quick change I made as I wrote out chapter one. I kept thinking how I could make this story stand out and I thought "why does Brittany have to always be the dancer?" Mind. Blown. Lol. Plus I'm writing in a completely different perspective than what I'm used to so this story is turning out to be quite the challenge and I love it. Thank you so much and you're right, chuck's are the best!

Roxy-Lu- I suspect a lot of people had doubts about the whole Santana being the dancer thing. I just thought something different would be nice, and it actually is starting to look like it is. There's gonna be a lot more on the Sam front so be prepared. I like spicing up a story like that lol. Thank you for sticking with it. I really appreciate it.

Jeth- I've got plans for Sam so don't you worry! You're just gonna have to wait and see what happens! Mwa ha ha! Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

Dagleek- Thank you for reading! I love when people get excited for this lol. Enjoy!

Bsincerely- I shall not spoil anything! But that is an interesting thought. I love theories, they get my brain working on different ideas! Thank you!

Guest #1- Well thank you for an awesome review! I love hearing how much people like this!

4evamuzic- A world without wifi is a lonely world. I do know the struggle my friend. And thank you for the idea! I'll see what I can do for you with it! Thank you so much!

DawnJuan- Then you shall have more! Thank you!

AuxaiKnight- Thank you! I love a slow burning brittana story. It really shows the deepness of the relationship and that's what I aim for. More Faberry to come but it won't be a huge focus. Something I'm just trying out for the first time. Thank you again!

Heathermgirls- Your Sunday better be filled with nothing but brittana feels after reading both updates! Love you!

I welcome any and all reviews. You can always reach me either here, PM, or twitter Sweet82405.

Now on to the story!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or Dirty Dancing related.

* * *

Chapter 4

I didn't realize how sexy dancing could be until this moment. Hell, it's not even dancing that I'm watching at the moment, but it sure feels like it.

After we got back from lunch, Santana told me to make myself comfortable as she warmed up for her next class. So I sat down on the floor with my back up against the mirrored wall and my knees tucked under my chin and watched her stretch.

And oh my god. This girl was flexible.

She left no muscle untouched as she stretched out her arms, legs, back, stomach and neck. Her toned legs were my favorite. The way she used the balance bar to stretch out her whole leg from hip to toe was making me breathe heavier. And that was before she dropped down into a split. By the time she had finished, I was almost panting and I could feel how dry my eyes were from not blinking.

Not too long after did people start showing up. They were all middle aged couples and they looked pretty excited, especially the men when they saw that Santana was the instructor. My eyes were narrowed on one guy in particular. His wife looked like she had enough plastic in her body to be legally considered a walking Barbie doll. The guy gave Santana lecherous looks whenever his wife wasn't looking. Santana must've noticed his looks because she stayed clear away from him and focused on the other struggling couples. My eyes were burning a hole into that assholes head. And either his wife was that clueless or she just didn't care.

/

The class only lasted an hour and when it was time to call it quits, everyone looked tired and ready for a shower. A couple people came up to thank Santana for the lesson but after a few minutes we were the only ones here again.

Santana grabbed a clean towel to wipe her face as she sat down in front of me and did her cool down stretches.

"You okay?" She asked me cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused.

"You looked pissed off the whole lesson. I could practically see the steam coming out of your ears."

I ducked my head in embarrassment. I didn't think she had noticed me mean-mugging that guy earlier.

"It was nothing."

Santana finished her cool down then walked over to where the stereo was hooked up. Right next to it was a mini fridge where she pulled out two bottles of water. She walked back towards me and held out one of the bottles. When I went to take it from her, she still held on to one end, making me look up at her.

"We get assholes like that guy all the time in here." Santana said with a smirk. "But thanks for giving him the evil eye the whole time."

I nodded, but was still embarrassed at being caught. I don't know why it bothered me so much that he was looking at Santana like that. She's a grown woman who can make her own decisions. But maybe that was the problem.

I just didn't like him looking at her.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and found a text from Rachel.

 **To Brittany- Where are you? Your parents wanna do something together with us.**

I text Rachel back that I'm on my way, even though I really don't want to. I get up off the floor and see Santana packing up her stuff.

"I should get going. My parents are looking for me apparently." I tell her. My eyes run down the length of her back to wear a sliver of skin is showing between both her t-shirt and shorts. There's a small patch of black ink showing but I can't tell what it is. All I know is that it caused a shiver to run through me.

She turned around to face me as I slowly walked towards the door. Even my legs were trying to stall me from leaving.

"Okay. Well, thanks for keeping me company today. It was nice having someone to talk to."

"I was. And thank you for lunch." I say smiling.

"It was my pleasure." Santana smiled at me which brought out all kinds of butterflies in my stomach. "Will I see you in here again?"

That's a loaded question. If I say yes, will she think I'm becoming one of those creepy stalkers or if I say no, will she think nothing of it?

"Would it be okay if I did come back?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well how else am I suppose to get you to dance if you don't?" Santana joked.

I chuckle at her answer and nod.

"Maybe I need more motivation to get me to dance." I tell her boldly. I have no clue where it came from.

Santana threw her small gym bag over her shoulder and met me by the door. She stopped right in front of me and locked her eyes with mine.

"I like a challenge." She whispered.

We walked out of the studio and headed in opposite directions. I must've looked back at her ten times as her words repeated themselves over and over again my head.

* * *

Later that day, Rachel begged me to go see some old movie they were playing at the theatre. Once a week, the theatre hosted a movie night on a projector screen and tonight it was one of Rachel's favorites. When we got there, the place wasn't too busy but it was filling up. There were rows of cushioned, metal folding chairs that didn't look too comfortable but I'd live. It was cool though that they were handing out free bags of popcorn and drinks to everyone. There's no way I can go to the movies without a bag of popcorn.

Rachel rushed towards the middle of the seats so we'd be dead center. As we waited for the movie to begin, I looked around and noticed a lot of the people there were couples. It ranged from all ages and some of the older couples looked so cute. It made me want to experience that someday.

"Brittany?"

Rachel and I both turned at the sound of my name. Kurt and Blaine were standing at the end of the aisle holding their own bags of popcorn. I smiled and waved them over.

"I knew I recognized those gorgeous blonde locks. I hope we're not interrupting." Kurt said looking over at Rachel.

"Oh no, this is my cousin Rachel." Kurt leaned over to shake Rachel's hand.

"I've heard so much about you! Brittany told me you got the lead role in this summer's play here." Kurt said almost leaning into me. At the word "play" Rachel is practically sitting in my lap to get closer to him.

"I am! I'm a theatre major so it was inevitable." Rachel said, making me roll my eyes in slight annoyance.

"Me too! I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine!"

"Oh you guys are adorable together! You remind me of my two gay dads!"

I slowly stood up and waited for Rachel to automatically move into my seat so I could sit in hers. At the rate those three were talking, I knew I was the only one that was gonna watch this movie.

/

Kurt and Rachel talked through the entire movie. I managed to catch a few snippets of their conversation, like how Mr. Evans had no problem with his staff members going to movie nights and other events as long as they weren't working. Blaine participated in the conversation at times but he too was focused on the movie.

When the movie was over, the four of us walked out together, Rachel and Hurt still talking, and I noticed a flyer on the wall announcing a dance was gonna be held in the theatre this Saturday night. It also mentioned a performance by two dance instructors. I don't know how many more instructors this place had, but if Santana was one of those dancers, I may have to see that.

Rachel and I said goodnight to Kurt and Blaine and headed to the dining house to meet my parents for dinner.

"Kurt is the sweetest guy I've ever met! How and when did you meet him?" Rachel asked.

"The day we went to the lake. He was working the snack stand there. We just started talking and it just happened." I told her as we got to the entrance of the dining house and looked around for my parents.

"He told me he's gonna help out with the play and I'm so excited! He and I can get to know each other better." Rachel almost floated towards the table my parents occupied. I just smiled and shook my head.

"How was the movie girls?" My mom asked.

Before I could open my mouth, Rachel's mouth was off to the races. I was used to how fast Rachel could talk, but sometimes my parents and others had trouble keeping up. I picked up my menu to see what I was in the mood for, since my parents hadn't ordered yet because they were waiting for us, and felt someone standing close to my left shoulder. Within seconds, the overwhelming scent of cologne invaded my nose.

"Hey everyone!"

It was Sam.

"Hello Sam! How are you? We haven't seen you around much." My mother asked, excited to see him.

"I'm doing well thank you. Been busy helping out around here. How are you all?"

My mom and dad made pleasantries as I tried my hardest to blend in with my chair. I nearly snapped my neck when I heard my mom ask him if he'd like to join us for dinner.

"I'd love too. Thank you!" Sam said taking the only open seat. And of course it was right next to me.

I could feel Sam's eyes on me as I pretended to read the menu. I felt like my prayers were answered when I sensed another person standing off to my shoulder again.

"Hey there, I'm Santana and I'll be taking care of you tonight."

I honestly felt like I had been hit with a bolt of lightning. Just the sound of her voice had electricity running through my veins.

My parents, Rachel and Sam rattled off their choices and when it was my turn, I looked over my shoulder to find Santana smirking at me with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"And for you?" She asked me.

"Umm….the uh….steak…salad please." I stuttered out. Why does this always happen when she's around?

"Sure thing. I'll go put this in and grab your drinks for you." Santana smiled at everyone professionally before leaving the table, my eyes following her to the kitchen doorway without my permission.

"So Brittany," Sam said getting my attention and making me cringe inside. "How do you like the resort so far?"

"It's really nice. Your dad did a really great job with this place." I said, my eyes looking everywhere but at him.

"Are you the outdoors type? Because if you're interested, there's some really nice nature trails through the woods that I'd love to show you sometime." He looked like a puppy begging for my attention. I could feel my mother's eyes on my almost telling me to accept his offer.

"I'll think about it. Thanks."

I knew that answer was gonna get me a talk later from my mom. I wanted to say no, but I felt trapped with my parents being present.

Sam went to open his mouth again but was interrupted by Santana bringing us our drinks. After receiving his glass, Sam turned back to me.

"There's a dance on Saturday at the theatre. Are you planning on going? It's actually a pretty popular event here." My foot started tapping under my chair as my anxiety rose higher and higher.

Rachel must've noticed my uneasiness because she jumped in for me.

"Oh really? I hadn't heard about it. Is it formal?"

Santana gave me a quick look at hearing Sam's question before she left again. Since Rachel had Sam's attention for the moment, I quickly excused myself for the bathroom and got up before anyone could say anything. Getting up from my chair, I let my fingers graze Rachel's shoulder in a silent _thank you_ before walking away. Every step I took away from the table, the more I felt I could breathe again.

The bathroom was in a hallway back in the corner of the building. When I walked in, it was deserted so I walked to the sink just to wash my hands. I didn't really need to use the bathroom, I just needed some space away from the table. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I noticed how red my face had gotten from the five whole minutes of stress I had just suffered from. I cupped some water in my hands and brought them up to my cheeks to cool them off. I did this a few times as my heart rate came back down. I heard the door open behind me but I didn't look up to see who it was. When I opened my eyes, I saw a familiar hand holding a paper towel for me.

"You doing alright?"

I looked at Santana's reflection in the mirror and met her eyes with mine. She looked sympathetic as she wiggled the towel at me to take.

"Yeah, thanks. I just get really nervous when I meet or are around new people." I said, taking the offered towel and drying my face and hands.

"You didn't seem too bad when you met me. Or you're a really good actress at hiding it." She said crossing her arms and leaning against the sink. I played with the paper towel as my nerves started to come back a tiny bit but nothing like when I was around Sam.

"It wasn't so bad with you. I don't know why. Usually I just stay really quiet around new people until I get more comfortable." I tried explaining. I really didn't know why I wasn't as anxious around Santana. It's never happened before.

"And I take it with Big Mouth out there asking you a million questions, it makes your anxiety shoot through the roof?" Santana asked. I nodded.

"It doesn't help that my mom is practically forcing me to interact with him. I feel like I can't breathe around him. I don't like the attention." The towel in my hands was quickly becoming confetti as I ripped it up unconsciously. "I should head back probably. My mom will come looking for me and I really don't need that conversation right now." I threw the shredded towel in the garbage can and went to walk out when Santana stopped me.

"You want me to spit in his food or drop it on him?" She asked completely serious.

A smile broke out on my face for the first time since I got here. Santana's face broke out into a similar smile when she saw mine.

"Nah, but thanks anyway. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for me."

"Alright. But if you change your mind, just give the signal and I'll do it." She joked.

I laughed a little and nodded.

"Deal."

Our food had arrived not too long after I got back to the table and we all dug into our plates. I couldn't get over how good the food here was. I had yet to eat something I didn't like. I'd have to say, the rest of dinner went by much smoother when I got back and it was all thanks to Santana. I don't know how she did it, but it felt like she was watching over me all night. Maybe she could see me getting stressed whenever Sam would start asking me questions or when a lot of the attention was on me because before I could run off to the bathroom again, she'd appear and draw the attention to herself by asking how everything was and if we needed anything else. I owed this girl a lot for tonight.

When we were all finished, Sam had stood up and said he had to get going. My parents talked to him for a minute and since they were distracted, I leaned over and asked Rachel if she had a pen in her purse. She dug around in it and pulled one out and gave me a confused look. I thanked her, grabbed a clean napkin and wrote a quick message before anyone else could notice. I gave the pen back just in time as Sam said goodnight, his eyes lingering on me a little longer, before he finally left. Santana came back to tell us all to have a nice night as we got up to leave. Noticing my parents and Rachel weren't looking at me, I quickly walked around the table to where Santana was standing and stealthily snuck the napkin into her hand at her side and left to catch up with my parents.

I looked back real quick and saw Santana discreetly reading the note in her hand. She looked back at me and broke into a giant grin. I hoped the note would get that reaction.

/

Laying in bed that night, I kept thinking about what had happened throughout the day and how Santana's face looked as she read my quick note. She looked genuinely happy. All because of my words to her. I rolled on my side and closed my eyes as I kept thinking about it, sleep coming quickly and hopefully bringing some interesting dreams about a certain dance instructor.

" _Will you teach me to dance on Friday?"_

* * *

A/N 2- I know it was short but I felt bad for the unexpected break I had to take and I wanted to get something out. I hope you all liked it and I'd really love to hear from you! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Happy holidays everyone! So I'm not going to update again until after the holidays. This is the time meant to be spent with family and friends or be like me and forget that christmas is next week and not do any gift shopping yet and you gotta run around like a madman in the hopes of getting something good. I hope my family loves the thousand Q-tips I'm gonna end up getting them since everything else will be gone lol. But I figured before everyone starts heading home and school breaks start up, you guys should have one more update. It's not long, I know, but it's still something. If you want longer chapters, I gotta say it's gonna be an even longer wait for them then. But it's up to you guys.

If you'd rather have shorter, more frequent chapters or longer, not as frequent chapters- let me know. You guys decide. I'm happy if you're happy.

To my reviewers-

M206- Thank you!

Guest20- I love jealousy too. Especially Santana. More of that may show up in the future just because I love writing it. Thank you and I hope you have a wonderful holiday!

4evamuzic- The building tension is the best! That's what keeps people coming back for more! I'm glad you like it too. Thank you! Enjoy!

Guest #1- I was never a fan of Sam, as you can probably tell, and I like using him as kinda like the bad guy. It makes things more interesting. If you liked the Brittana interaction, then I'm sure you'll love this chapter. Thank you!

nylesor9- I hope I didn't make you wait too long for an update! This chapter was a bit of a tough one to write but I think so far it's my favorite. I hope you like it too. Thank you!

rg521- Everyone is so excited for this lesson lol. I hope I don't disappoint. And Santana will always be there for her. Thank you so much!

lucsylvtal- All is much better family wise and I'm happy to see everyone still stuck around for this story. Thank you. And thank you for reading it. Keeps me writing everyday.

AnaVera8- YOU my love, who got a copy before everyone else, owe me a really big hug. Like lift off the ground, spinning in a circle hug. I'm holding you to that. Also, I hope this chapter was satisfying. I teased you enough with it. Hope the waiting was worth it. Te amo!

alamoSAuRuS99- I don't want to make the chapters too long because then the story will end quicker and it'll feel rushed. But I plan to pack this chapters with enough to draw you back for more! Thank you!

Smithy199- Thank you! That means so much to me!

DawnJuan- Let the tension building begin! It's gonna be an interesting ride! Thank you!

Guest #2- Thank you! Here's another one for ya!

Roxy Lu- Oh the dancing is coming alright lol. Brittana already kinda showing a bit of a connection right now is very crucial. Gets the ball rolling. Thank you!

Angelinside77- Thank you! My family is doing much better. And hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Bsincerely- Lol thank you! I hope you love this one just as much!

maddog63- In this chapter, I'm not giving anything away until you read it, but you'll see that growing connection here. This has a very important part in it that I want everyone to really focus on. I'm happy you like the character swap. I was a little iffy with that but it's pretty rare to read a story about a non outgoing Brittany and a super confident Santana in my opinion. It's time for a change! Anyway, thank you! And enjoy!

Chucky7- Hey there! So yes the writing is going better. It's the switching between stories that makes it hard. But it's a work in progress. Favorite moments of yours I adore. So with the movie and this story, there will be some smidgen of similar scenes coming up. The music is tricky but I think I have a pretty good idea on that. But like you said, you just gotta stay tuned for more! Thank you my dear. Happy holidays!

Guest #3- I'm glad and thank you for the review!

YurTeddyBear- First, Naya is always invading my dreams so I know all about the sexy. Second, you read my mind exactly on the description of Sam. I said it all through season two till the end. He was a player. I didn't like him. And I'm glad I've got another fellow hater with me lol. Thank you and I'll see what I can do about the ass whuppin lol.

BlueRedG52- So I'm curious if you watched the movie yet. And I hope school is going good for you. That has to come first. Always! Hope you like this one! Thank you! And let me know about that movie!

AuxaiKnight- Awww no bad days allowed! I hope everything is better now. And thank you. I'm glad this made it a little better.

Guest #4- Thank you! I do my best lol.

heathermgirls- I'm still super jealous you got to see Star Wars before me. But I'm happy you're having a great time. You deserve it so much. Love you very much.

Thank you again to everyone. I welcome all reviews either here, PM, or on twitter Sweet82405. It's nice hearing from you guys and seeing what you liked or want to see happen. Now get reading!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or Dirty Dancing related.

* * *

Chapter 5

Thursday morning dawned with a scorching heat. Since it was the beginning of June, it was to be expected but this was a seriously hot day. I woke up with the sun streaming directly into my bedroom. Even though the cabin had central air, I was still able to feel how hot the sun was already. I laid in bed for a while, I didn't have any plans today so I figured I'd just lounge around. I could hear movement throughout the house and figured it was my parents getting ready to go to breakfast. Just thinking of that for a split second had me thinking of the dining house, then of last night and what had happened.

My eyes sprung open at the memory.

I had agreed to dance lessons. With Santana. A part of me was really excited. I've never done anything like this and it looked really cool. The other part of me was terrified. I didn't wanna make a fool of myself, especially in front of Santana. Even though I'm sure she's used to it, I don't like the idea of being like those other people. I want to make her proud.

A knock on my door had me sitting up and telling whoever to come in. It was my mom.

"Are you coming with us to breakfast?" She asked.

I wasn't feeling too hungry so I shook my head no.

"I'll grab something later." I tell her.

My mom nodded and left, closing the door behind her. I had a feeling she wasn't too happy with me after last night. Sighing, I flopped back on the bed and pulled the covers over my face. I wasn't in the mood for the world today.

* * *

I forced myself out of bed and into the shower around noon. I figured I should probably show my face at a somewhat decent time of the day. Throwing on some shorts and a t-shirt, I walked downstairs and looked around to see if anyone was there. There was a note on the kitchen counter saying Rachel would be at the theatre and my parents were going out with Paul and his wife. Seeing as how it was getting even hotter out, I didn't want to go outside so instead I fixed myself something to eat for lunch then went back up to my room to read. There was a really comfortable chair in the corner with a small table that was perfect for reading in.

I could always get lost in books, even as a kid. Since I didn't have many friends, I would befriend the characters in my books and join in on the adventures. So today that was my plan. I curled up in the chair, my food on the table next to me, and a dog-eared copy of Harry Potter in my lap. It was the perfect relaxing day.

* * *

A soft knock at my door drew my attention away from my lap, my eyes slightly blurry from reading nonstop the last couple of hours. This time it was my dad.

"Hey sweetheart, I was checking to see if you were here. We never heard from you all day. We figured you were sleeping." My dad said coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't wanna venture into the heat today. Figured a book was a better option." I said, folding the corner of the page down so I wouldn't lose my place.

"You doing okay?" My dad asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine dad. Just last night was a little rough at dinner. The whole Sam thing and mom pushing again. It's a lot."

My dad frowned and nodded.

"Don't worry sweetie. We'd never ask you to do something you weren't comfortable doing. I'll talk to your mother again." He stood up and leaned down to press a familiar kiss on my forehead. "Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Probably. Just let me know when you're ready to go."

My dad left after that and I looked at the clock by my bed to see I still had a few hours until dinner time, so I reopened my book and fell right back into the story.

* * *

Dinner time was pretty uneventful. I won't lie and say that my first instinct wasn't to look for Santana as soon as we were seated. I also looked around to see if Sam was in the vicinity so we wouldn't have another surprise tonight. I was both happy and sad when I didn't see either of them. Happy Sam wasn't there and sad Santana was absent too. I was spoiled from seeing her almost everyday so far.

All through dinner, Rachel talked about what they worked on at the theatre. I didn't mind so much today since it was better than having my mom question me about Sam. I was shocked by how quiet my mom actually was all night. She gave Rachel the occasional comment and conversed with the waiter, but that was it. I don't know if it was because my dad talked to her already and she was pissed or if it was me reading too much into it.

Either way, I have to admit it was a nice change.

* * *

Going to bed that night, I started to get kinda anxious for the next day. It was Friday and the day Santana was gonna start my lessons. My stomach was nervous with the knowledge I would be seeing Santana again. It felt weird not seeing her today, lonely to be honest. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad, to feel that after only knowing someone for three days.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something other than tomorrow and finally after a while, I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Walking to the dance studio was nerve-wracking. After waking up and getting in the shower, I had a slight panic attack over what I was supposed to wear. I didn't know how it worked, like was it okay to wear jean shorts or would it be easier to wear cotton shorts with all the movements?

I decided on a pair of black cotton shorts and a simple gray tank top with my converses. Simple and easy. Before leaving, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail so it wouldn't become one huge mess. Leaving the cabin was easier than I thought. My parents were still getting ready and Rachel was singing at the top of her lungs in the shower, so I left a quick note on the counter saying I had grabbed something small for breakfast and I'd be out and around all day.

Now as I made it to the studio, I could see the windows were open and the light was on. I could've turned and left right then but I couldn't hurt Santana like that. So I gathered up my courage, walked up the steps and knocked on the closed door. I was early since we didn't exactly get a chance to discuss a time and figured it's better to be early than late.

The door opened and a smirking Santana stood inside the doorway.

"You came."

Santana sounded surprised when she said that which confused me.

"I told you I would today." I said stepping inside when she ushered me in, closing the door behind her.

"You did but a part of me was saying you would back out. I'm glad you didn't."

I smiled back and nodded.

"Not gonna lie, but there was a second when I was standing outside where I thought about it too. But I wanna do this."

"Good."

I shared a quick look with Santana before she stepped over to the stereo.

"So, today I figured we would start with the basics. I'm not just gonna throw you into a class and say try your best. I only do that to the other guests." With her back to me, Santana pulled her hair up into a ponytail and started up her ipod.

"Why not do the same to me then?" I was genuinely curious. Why was she treating me different?

Santana turned to face me and really looked at me.

"Because you're different. The people who come here for a dance lesson are doing it to spice up their marriage, exercise or housewives to get their husbands to pay attention to them. That's not you."

"So what am I?"

Santana took a deep breath and turned to face me directly.

"You're shy. You're timid. You prefer the shadows instead of the sunlight. And there's nothing wrong with that. But I don't think that's who you wanna be."

I had been looking down at my shoes the whole time. It was weird having someone describe me.

"Brittany."

I looked back at her.

"There's so much in you. Just knowing and seeing you these last couple of days showed me that. I see boldness in you. I see fire in you. I see this girl who has been hiding for so long and who is ready to break out. I saw all of that for that one minute you stood in the middle of this room and attempted to spin. That split second of dancing brought out a whole new you. And that's why I'm treating you differently. I want to help you break out of this shell. I don't want you in the shadows anymore. I want you center stage in the spotlight."

I fought so hard to keep the tears from leaving my eyes. I managed to keep all but one from escaping but I stopped its descent down my cheek. I knew she had seen it.

"Is that what you want too?" She asked.

I nodded and wiped my face.

"Yeah."

"Then let's do this."

* * *

I'm not a very athletic person. The most I do is running and the occasional sport but that's it. I don't consider myself an athlete by any means. I realized this just from stretching. Santana started us off with some stretches so we wouldn't get cramped up later. She showed me the best ones to do for dancing because it depended on what muscles I'd be using.

By the time we were done with those, I was already tired. I felt like I hadn't exercised in years.

"Alright, so before we start, I have to make sure you can follow a beat. You'd be amazed how many people attempt to dance and can't find a beat." Santana said turning on a random song that had a simple beat. We spent the next couple of minutes just doing easy foot tapping steps to prove I could follow along.

"Good. You got the beat down. Now another big question and this is entirely up to you. What kind of dancing do you want to learn?"

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you looking to learn how to dance on your own or are you interested in dancing with a partner? They're both similar but very different styles." She explained.

"Well, wouldn't it be harder for you to teach me couples style? I mean, you'd have to take the guys

part right? I don't wanna make this harder on you too." Honestly, I really wanted to learn that way but I wouldn't if she didn't want to.

"That's not a problem for me. I know both parts. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. With, you know, me."

Looking straight at Santana, I never hesitated.

"I'd be uncomfortable if it wasn't you teaching me."

Seeing the smile grow on her face was worth it.

"Then couples style it is." She walked back to the stereo and turned off the background music from earlier. "Before we do any dancing though, there's something we need to do first. Together."

"What's that?"

"We need to become comfortable with each other."

Very slowly, Santana walks back towards me. Each step bringing her closer and closer. When I feel the tip of her shoe hit mine, my breath hitches in my chest.

"There it is." Santana whispered and took a step back.

"What?" My heart still pounding.

"I hit your boundary. It's the point where you start to feel uncomfortable when someone gets close to you. I'm actually surprised how close you let me get before you reacted. I figured it would be at least two feet away. But that's good. Let's try it again. Except this time, I want you to close your eyes."

I could feel my anxiety bubble up at her request. I'm pretty sure she could see it on my face.

"You can trust me Brittany. This will help I promise."

Everything about Santana screamed calm right now. She was being extremely patient with me on something that shouldn't be a problem but unfortunately is for me.

Ignoring my anxious thoughts, I closed my eyes and waited.

I could hear Santana moving around, her steps so light I could barely feel the vibrations under my feet. My body instinctively froze up when I felt the skin of her arm graze my right arm.

"It's okay." She whispered, calming me down.

Feeling her warm breath caress the back of my neck had goosebumps breaking out all over me.

"Don't forget to breathe." She reminded me. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath. When I exhaled, I felt the tips of her fingers lightly touch my shoulders. She didn't move them, she kept them perfectly still.

"Keep taking slow, deep breaths for me."

With every deep breath I took, I could feel my heartbeat slow down more and more. With her hands on my shoulders, Santana could feel me relax more. Gently, she moved her fingertips until both hands were flat on my shoulder blades. And even though my heart was picking up again, I kept up my deep breaths and remained calm.

Her thumbs started to slowly rotate and apply pressure on my muscles. The gesture was soothing and helping relieve the lingering tension. Her hands moved gently outward towards my arms, all the while keeping the soft touch. Feeling her drag her fingertips down the sensitive skin on the back of my arms had me twitching from the ticklish sensation. I could feel the skin warming up as her fingers leave it, marking a trail all the way down to my wrists. The trail back up was even worse but in a good way.

When her hands returned to my shoulders, she took a minute just feeling me breathe before continuing. This time her destination was my back. Using just her fingertips again, Santana rubbed over the fabric of my shirt, the friction feeling pretty good.

"You still with me?" Santana whispered. The softness of her voice keeping me relaxed.

"Yeah." I answer just as quiet.

The path Santana's fingers drew down my back had me leaning in closer to her. It felt so good, almost like getting a back massage. Her fingers grazed the patch of skin showing at the bottom of my shirt, this time making the twitching noticeable.

"Sorry." Santana apologized.

"It's okay. Keep going."

Her thumbs pressed down on both sides of my spine, making me practically go limp in pleasure. Her hands moved to my sides cupping my hips. It took almost a solid minute to realize she had stopped moving. She had moved so close to my back that I could feel her body heat merging with mine.

"How do you feel with me being this close to you now?" Santana whispered, her lips just out of reach of my ear.

"I'm okay." I really do feel okay with it.

"Now open your eyes."

As soon as I open my eyes, I'm greeted with my own reflection in the mirror, Santana watching me over my shoulder, her hands still resting on my hips.

"How about now?" She asks.

Seeing her standing so close to me would've normally freaked me out. But it's not. In all honesty, it feels really good. I feel more relaxed than I ever have. I feel very awake and aware of my body if that makes sense.

And truthfully, seeing her with me like this looks really good too.

"I'm fine." Those words come out so confident. I really am fine.

"Good." Santana smirks at me, slowly pulling away. "I think that's good for today. We'll take one step at a time. We already tackled two major steps today. We'll start with some actual dancing next time."

"When?" I ask a little too quickly. I blush a little at my obvious enthusiasm. Santana smiles at me.

"Well, I have that dance tomorrow night that I have to attend, but I'm free all day Sunday if you want?"

"I can do Sunday. If you don't mind dancing on your day off."

"I never mind dancing. Sunday it is then."

I help her get things ready for her first class before deciding to leave before people start to show up.

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow night?" Santana asked before I could leave.

"I don't know yet."

"You should. They're actually pretty fun."

"I'll think about it."

Santana nods and smiles.

"I'll hope you do. You could see me bring out my best moves." Santana joked, leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe I will. Just to see if you can actually dance." I tease.

Santana raises her eyebrow and scoffs.

"Oh you just wait. You'll be eating those words."

I was definitely going now.

* * *

A/N- Well I hope that can hold you over until after the holidays! When we come back, it's time to see what Santana can really do! I hope you all have a lovely holiday and be safe out there. Love you all! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and got to spend some time with family. I've been working hard on both my stories so you guys would have something to read. So this chapter is one of my biggest yet. And I know it's not massively big but it's 3,000+ words more than I usually do. But as you can see, it took nearly twice as long to write. So if you still would prefer longer chapters, it's going to take just as long to update them. Just let me know.

Anyway, to my reviewers-

DawnJuan- Lol, good eye. She's really gonna open up to Santana. I can't wait. Thank you!

M206- Well she needs to be sometimes lol. I love sweet Santana. Thank you

Chucky7- So, as you can see I have finally busted out of the writers block! And thank you for helping me with that. I owe ya. And also, thank you for the five star review lol. That scene was very important to me. I don't the relationship between these two starting up way too soon. Takes away the magic, you know? I wanna break this down to every little detail I can and really pull people into it. Get that feeling back as to why you loved Brittana in the first place. I hope this story does that. Thank you thank you love.

Guest #1- Thank you! And you too!

GoldnWlf- I agree. I've seen this movie so many times that I can say it word for word. But like you said, it's good to keep surprising people with different things. I'm glad you like that too. Thank you!

rg521- I did thank you. And you as well. The lessons are going to be interesting. I guarantee it! Thanks!

Guest20- I had a great holiday. And thank you! I hope you did too!

BlueRedG52- So, I'm curious if you've seen it yet lol. If not, no worries. That movie isn't going anywhere. I hope you had a relaxing break from school and you don't get to bombarded with work. I used to hate that. Like, can you give us a minute to sit before you pile on the work?! Anyway, hope you are doing well and had a great holiday too.

Roxy Lu- You're gonna see just that happen here. And I'm glad you liked the interaction on the last chapter. I felt it was necessary. Can't just throw these girls together right? Lol Anyway, thank you again and again for the reviews. I love every one of them.

Guest #2- Hey there. Like I said in the A/N it's gonna take a while to do longer chapters. I like more frequent updates because I feel like if I do longer ones and it takes longer, people will start to lose interest thinking I'm never gonna update. But like I said, it's up to you guys. But I'm glad you see my dilemma here too. I wish I could dedicate everyday to just writing, but I can't. Stupid human laws lol. Thank you.

Jaminica- Thank you and no more waiting! Enjoy!

Guest #3- Well it's not exactly a New Year's update but I'm only ten days late! So I think it should be considered one lol. Thank you!

Guest #4- I'm glad you like it so much! I hope this chapter is liked just as well! Thank you!

Heathermgirls- Thank you for sticking with me this year. I'm grateful everyday I met you on this site and I will be grateful everyday in the future as well. Love you so much!

AnaVera8- If it wasn't for you, I would have never had thought of this story in the first place. Your love for the movie and Brittana inspired me to write this so we all owe you. Love you love you love you! P.S- I do love torturing you with spoilers.

Thank you again everyone. I love all your reviews, PMs, and messages on twitter. They really keep me writing.

Now on with the show!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or Dirty Dancing related.

* * *

Chapter 6

Word of the dance tonight spread pretty quickly throughout the resort. Apparently, it really was a big thing around here. The last time I was at a dance was my cousin's wedding two years ago. And even then, I hadn't participated that much. My mother and Rachel were a flurry of activity as they discussed what they were going to wear. It was formal so that meant a dress for girls and suits for guys. I wasn't going to go crazy over this. I had a dress and I'd add some make up and fix my hair but that's it. And I also didn't need an entire day to do all that like some people.

Saturday morning, after a non-too-nice wake up call of Rachel singing in the shower again, we all got up and went to breakfast. The whole way to the dining house, my mom and Rachel just talked and talked about the dance. I, obviously, didn't say anything but what I was most excited for was to see Santana dancing. I wanted to see if she was as good as she claims. I mean, I know she is just from the way she moves when she teaches but I wanna see just how good.

Arriving at the dining house, we're seated immediately and are told today they were having a special waffle/pancake bar if we're interested. I nearly shot up from the table to get there. I love waffles. Especially when I can put all kinds of things on them. I quickly get in line and grab a plate. I look down the buffet line and nearly drool at the array of toppings. I finally get to the chef as he finishes the next waffle and puts it on my plate with a smile. I move down to start decorating it.

"Hey Brittany!"

I look up quickly at the sound of my name and am relieved it's only Quinn. I was so focused on my task that I didn't see her on the other side of the table refilling some of the toppings.

"Hey Quinn. How are you?" I ask politely.

"I'm good thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine thanks." I reply.

"Are you going to the dance tonight? They're actually a lot of fun." Quinn moved down the row with me as she continued to refill empty bins.

"Santana said the same thing yesterday." I laugh. "But yeah. My family and I are going. It's all my mom and Rachel can talk about today."

I see Quinn pause for a quick second before continuing down the line with me.

"Your cousin is in the play right? The lead?"

I nod as I finish my masterpiece. I don't think I left off a single topping. I look up from my plate and see Quinn looking over my shoulder. I follow her gaze and see they seem to settle on Rachel talking to someone, probably in the show with her. I turn back to Quinn and see her working again, but this time with the smallest hint of red filling her cheeks.

I smirk.

"Well, I better head back to the kitchen. I'll see you tonight." Quinn shoots me a quick smile before heading toward the kitchen door.

I just smile and shake my head.

"Should be an interesting night." I say out loud to myself.

I walk back to the table and dig into my diabetes inducing waffle. Rachel walks back over to the table and sits next to me as everyone else's food starts to appear.

"Hey Britt, was that Quinn I saw you talking to up at the buffet line?" Rachel asked nonchalantly.

I feel my lips fighting not to smile. But I don't because I wanna see how this plays out.

"Yeah it was." I reply. Short and sweet.

"I didn't realize you guys were on friendly terms like that. Not saying she'd be rude or anything." I sense Rachel starting to dig for answers. I won't let her win that easily.

"I actually had lunch with her and a couple other people not to long ago. She's really nice." The seed is planted now. Just gotta wait for it.

"You never told me that. When was this? Has there been more than one?" Rachel fired off without taking a breath.

"It was just one time. It was earlier in the week. No big deal."

Rachel sits in silence thinking everything over. I'm definitely feeling some vibes between her and Quinn. I'm curious to see how this plays out.

"I'm glad you're making friends here sweetie." My dad chimes in, obviously he and my mom heard our conversation.

"Maybe you should find some friends that are guests." My mom says. I frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I can already feel the tension in my back crawling up my shoulders.

"I mean, it's nice you're making friends but those people are the staff here. I'm sure it doesn't look good for the guests and workers to be mingling."

"You had no problem with me being with Sam. And he works here." I throw back.

"That's different. He's the owner's son." My mom is really starting to piss me off.

"Oh, so because he has money it's okay, but I can't be seen with the middle class workers. That's nice mom. Real nice." I can't believe her sometimes.

"Alright you two, that's enough." My dad's rough voice comes between us. "Brittany can befriend whoever she wants. Now, can we continue on with our breakfast in peace?"

I can feel my anxiety building up to the point I wanna cry. I don't know why my mom does this. I quickly finish the little bit of food on my plate and stand up from the table.

"I'll see you all later." I tell them before walking away, hearing Rachel call my name behind me. But I don't turn around. I don't want them to see the tears on the brim of my eyes.

I have no destination in mind, I just want to get away. I need a place I won't have to think about anything. And the steps of the closed dance studio is exactly the place. A part of me was hoping _she'd_ be here but she doesn't have class on Saturdays. I just sit there and breathe as I try to calm my nerves.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here but it's not long until a pair of shoes end up right in front of me.

"Hey you. What are you doing here all by yourself?" I look up and see Kurt's concerned eyes taking in my reddish eyes.

"I just needed a break. Kinda had a rough morning." I tell him as he sits down next to me.

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

I shake my head no but send him a grateful smile.

"Well, if you ever need to talk just let me know, okay?"

"Thank you."

Kurt nods and stands up, dusting off his pants.

"I better head to the theatre. Got some sets that need painting."

"Need some help?" I offer. I got nothing better to do anyway.

"I'd love some!" Kurt pulls me up and loops his arm through mine as he skips up the road making me laugh.

* * *

I spent all morning and afternoon with Kurt at the theatre painting and building sets backstage. We had a lot of fun. Kurt would scream if we came anywhere near his clothes with a paintbrush. I would purposely chase him around with one just to hear him scream like a girl. I needed to laugh like that. It felt good.

Running back to the cabin, I could hear my family getting ready for the dance so I just yelled I was back so they'd know and ran up to my room to take a shower. I had to scrub at the little flecks of paint all over my arms, including the giant swipe of paint down my arm from where Kurt managed to get me when I wasn't looking.

I quickly get out and dried off so I'd have enough time to do my hair. I figured some wavy curls would be good enough and I can do them pretty fast too. I chose a simple black dress and matching heels with very light make up. I was just putting the finishing touches on my hair when Rachel came in.

"You look beautiful Britt." Rachel compliments, coming up behind me and helping a wayward curl.

"Thank you. So do you." I tell her. She had chosen a cute little silvery dress that made her flowing dark hair and brown eyes pop.

"I'm sorry about this morning. At breakfast." Rachel says meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I feel like me questioning you led to the fight with your mom."

I turn away from the mirror to face her directly.

"It wasn't your fault. You know my mom better than me. She pushes until she gets her way. She would've asked eventually where I've been going." I don't want Rachel to feel responsible. My mom can just be a little tougher with me for no reason.

"Where _do_ you go?" Rachel asks curiously.

Is it wrong of me to want to keep it a secret? I usually tell Rachel everything but for some reason I want to keep this one close to me.

"Just around I guess. Talk to Kurt or Quinn or others." I don't want to say Santana's name just yet. I can't explain it.

"Well, I for one, am glad to see you putting yourself out there and meeting people. Staff or not." Rachel said before leaning in to give me a hug. I felt my body tense for a quick second before relaxing. I was used to Rachel's surprise, random hugs.

"Now," Rachel said pulling back. "We have a dance to attend."

I nodded and with a quick check in the mirror to make sure all was good, we went down to the living room to wait for my parents.

* * *

Since we had been backstage of the theatre earlier, I didn't see the staff in charge of turning the front of house into a dance area. Walking through the door and seeing the change was amazing. There were some tables around the edges of the room with different foods to snack on, some chairs to rest, the ceiling was covered in white twinkle lights making the whole room glow, and on stage was a group of maybe six people- five playing instruments and one a girl singing. They were all in white and black tuxedos and the girl was in a sequined purple dress.

"The girl singing is Mercedes Jones. She's one of the directors in the play. She's got a beautiful voice." Rachel tells me. I wholeheartedly agree with her.

I look around at the various dancing couples on the floor. The music is pretty upbeat so I can already feel the heat generating from everyone. Rachel and I watch the people dance and comment on Mercedes voice with each song. My parents had joined in on the floor not too long ago and were doing pretty good. I never knew they could dance. After a while, Rachel and I wander over to one of the snack tables to see what they have. As we're looking, a new song starts up and Mercedes kindly asks for everyone to clear the dance floor.

With everyone out of the way and the floor wide open, the band continues the intro to the song but quietly.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce our very own dancers here at the wonderful Evan's Resort. Arthur Abrams and Santana Lopez."

My head instantly shot up and my eyes lasered in on the floor. The crowd parted to allow those two onto the dance floor. My eyes shot open and my mouth dropped at the sight of Santana. Gone were the gym clothes and instead she wore a short, deep red dress. Her hair naturally curled over her shoulders and down her back.

She's gorgeous.

The band livened up and that's all I heard. My focus never left Santana as she moved. She and the other dancer moved perfectly together and made it look so effortless. Watching them dance was hypnotic in a way. They moved around the room almost like they were gliding. The crowd made noises of approval at certain moves and cheered at how beautifully they were dancing. They could've danced two minutes or two hours I don't know. All I do know is I never blinked once the whole time.

The dance is over before I know it and it's the sound of people clapping and cheering that shake me out of my shock. I watch the two of them bow politely and step off to the side to allow everyone back onto the floor.

"They were incredible." Rachel comments.

"Yeah she was." I reply, trying to find Santana in the crowd again but I've lost her.

"She?"

I snap my eyes back to Rachel who's looking at me curiously.

"They! I meant they. I forgot we were talking about the dancers and not Mercedes." I try to cover up but I know I screwed that up.

Rachel just nods and lets it go thankfully. Just as I turn back to the table, I see Quinn come out a side door with a tray of more snacks for the table in front of us.

"Hey Quinn!" I say getting both hers and Rachel's attention.

Quinn looks at me with a smile but when she sees Rachel I can see a small amount of nerves appear. Rachel is a bumbling mess again.

"Oh hi! Quinn. H-how are you?" Rachel stutters.

"I'm fine thanks. And you? How's the show coming along?"

"I'm doing good too. The show is really coming along."

I'm finding their conversation and actions totally adorable. But I want to see how they do on their own.

"Excuse me guys. I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick." I tell them, smiling at their slightly panicked faces before leaving the table.

I make my way through people into a small hallway where I see a sign for the restrooms. I don't really have to use it but I just wanted a quick break away from the crowd. I go in to wash my hands and cool off, then make sure I didn't smear any of my makeup before leaving. I open the door and leaning against the wall is none other than Santana.

"Hey."

I freeze mid-step when I see her.

"Sorry, I just saw you come back this way and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I feel a bunch of butterflies hatch in my stomach and flutter around at her words. Nobody has ever taken the time to check up on me like she's done. Twice.

"I'm doing fine thanks." I tell her quietly.

"Good."

"I guess you really showed me." I comment. She looks at me confused. "You're an incredible dancer."

A big smile breaks out on her face.

"I told you those words would come back at you. And thank you."

We stand there for a few seconds before I start moving again.

"I should probably head back. I don't need my mother looking for me." I joke but am also kinda serious.

I almost get to the end of the hallway when I hear her voice again.

"Brittany?"

I turn back to face her.

"Are you doing anything after this?" Santana asks.

"Not that I know of. Why?" I ask back.

"The staff has their own kinda dance after this one. I'd like for you to see it. Only if you want to though."

I'm definitely curious to see it but I know neither of my parents would like me out at night alone.

"Could I invite my cousin along? So my parents are satisfied?"

Santana smiles at me and nods.

"Absolutely. How about in an hour or so we meet here and we'll go?"

"I'll be here." I tell her.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

When I told Rachel about the other dance, she said she'd be happy to go. I told her the plan and I told my parents a bunch of people our age were going to have a little party and we were invited. My dad had said it was fine, but to just be careful. I promised him we would and said we wouldn't be too late tonight.

An hour later, Rachel and I were making our way to the same spot I told Santana we'd meet her at and when we came around the corner, she was there. Leaning against the same wall and talking to Quinn to my surprise who looked like she was just finishing her shift for the night.

Santana noticed us first and smiled.

"You made it."

"I told you we would. This is my cousin Rachel." I introduce.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Santana." Santana says shaking her hand.

"You too." Rachel says politely. "You danced amazingly tonight."

"Thank you. Well, shall we ladies?" Santana gestures to the exit door by the bathroom.

We all make our way out the door, Santana holding it open for all of us, and walk the path towards the staff housing. The road is pretty well lit so it's not too dark and there's still some people out enjoying the night air.

Rachel had bravely moved to walk by Quinn to continue their earlier conversation I assume. Seeing me behind them, Santana slows down her pace to match mine.

"I want to ask you something." Santana says quietly so Rachel and Quinn don't hear.

"Okay." I prompt her.

"I talked to Kurt before the dance…"

I tense up. I know what she's going to ask.

"Said he found you sitting outside the studio upset."

"I'm sorry." I tell her, embarrassed.

"For what?" She asks.

I bow my head so she can't see my red face.

"I don't even remember walking there. I just ended up there and he found me." I explain. I don't want her to think I'm always looking for her or becoming creepy.

"Do you want to talk about what made you upset?" Santana offers.

I don't want to tell Santana what my mom said about not befriending the staff.

"It's stupid. Don't worry about it." I try to brush it off.

"Hey." Santana stops, causing me to stop too. "Anything that upsets you isn't stupid."

My heart picks up at her words. No one talks to me the way she does. With kindness. With caring.

We continue to walk, just a little further back behind Rachel and Quinn.

"It was my just my mom. She knows the best ways to push my buttons." I admit.

"Parents can be really good at that. They think they're doing something good for you but they really aren't. My parents and I had our fair share of arguments, trust me."

"I just need a break from her sometimes, you know?" I say looking over at her. Santana nods sympathetically.

"Look," She says, "I know we don't really know each other that well, but if you ever need to get away or need to vent and I'm not at the studio or the dining house, mine and Quinn's cabin is number six in here. Guests aren't usually found back this way but you're always welcome here, okay?"

"Thank you." I'm truly grateful for her right now, but there's something she said that's peaked my interest. "Are you and Quinn dating?"

Santana is watching the ground when I see her smirk. I don't like the feeling in my chest when I see that.

"We did. A long time ago. We didn't go very far before we decided friends was the much better option. We argued all the time so we stopped dating and it's been the best decision we've ever made. She's my best friend."

I felt like I could breathe again after hearing that. Not that I don't like Quinn, but I know I don't like the idea of her and Santana dating. Up ahead, there's an area brightly lit with an array of mismatched lights and loud voices. Coming up closer, it looks like a small common area, just a room with some couches and tables with a TV and stereo. I guess it's for the staff to hang out when they aren't working. A bunch of people are inside and outside, the music coming from the stereo so loud I can feel the bass as we come up to the porch. The door is propped open to allow the cooler night air inside the sweltering room. My first thought is we all can't possibly fit in this tiny room. The room is crammed with people dancing and singing.

"Are you okay? I know it's crowded." Santana yells over the music to me. I nod.

The four of us move further into the room to a corner nobody is occupying. My eyes are watching the people in the makeshift dance floor. I'm not even sure if it's called dancing. Everything looks and feels sexual. It's very aggressive dancing. Sweat is collecting on my own skin and I'm not even doing anything. I can't imagine how the people dancing feel right now.

"Lopez!" I turn my head at the sound of Santana's last name and see a guy with a mohawk, who I've seen before, coming towards us. "Who's your friends?"

I can feel his eyes run down me and I feel really uncomfortable with the look on his face.

"Back off Puckerman. Nobody for you to be concerned about. Go find someone else to share your bed with tonight." Santana tells him off, glaring at him in annoyance.

"Ouch San, no need to bear your claws. Just curious to know the newbies. Nothing wrong with that." The guy, Puckerman, said now looking at Rachel the same way. I can see Quinn's eyes narrow on him.

"They don't work here. They're guests. And friends." Santana says with an edge to her voice.

Puckerman's eyes grow wide.

"Got it. See you ladies later." And he's gone just as fast.

"If you value your health, stay away from Noah Puckerman. He's practically a walking STD." Quinn tells us and I see Santana nod her head in agreement.

We watch the crowd dance some more and I can't help but laugh when a few more guys come our way and get pulverized by Santana's words. I find it all rather endearing. After another song change, I see the guy that Santana danced with earlier tonight come over and actually make it to us without Santana yelling.

"Excuse me ladies, but I was wondering if my dance partner would do me the honor of a dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to Santana.

Santana turns to look at me and raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all." I tell her. "I'll be fine here."

Santana takes his hand and they move to the center of the room, the crowd cheering when they see them take their place. I don't recognize the song but it's very fast paced. Santana and her partner move perfectly with it. Every dip and twist flawless. I watch Santana's eyes the most. She never looks away from the guys and it's like I can see them communicating the dance to each other.

"That's Artie." Quinn breaks my staring. "He and Santana have been dancing together for years. He's a really cool guy."

I look back and watch as they continue to dance. Santana looks so happy to be in her natural element. Anyone can see it. I feel the sweat clinging to my skin so I tell Rachel and Quinn I'm gonna grab some water and ask if they'd like some too. They both say yes so I spot the area with all the drinks on the other side of the room and slowly fight my way there. I finally get there and grab three bottles of water out of a big ice cooler and go to make my way back when my path is blocked.

"Brittany? I thought that was you!"

I almost panic at the sight of Sam. I'm literally trapped over here with him.

"Oh hey." I say awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited by some friends that work here too. I wanted to check it out." I start to slowly pass him but he moves with me.

"Well, hey since we're both here, how about a dance?" He asks holding out his hand. I look at it and feel sweat break out across my forehead and it's not from the heat in the room.

"Umm...I'm sorry Sam, but I don't dance." I tell him and go to walk away. I see his hand coming at me to grab my arm to stop me, but before it can reach me, another hand touches me from behind. This one on the small of my back that feels awfully familiar.

"Sorry Sam, I had this dance already promised to me. Right, Britt?" Santana's voice sounds over my shoulder, almost a little chipper.

I look back at her and see her eyes telling me to _play along._

"Yeah. I told Santana I'd attempt to dance with her next. I was just grabbing some water though first." I say holding up the bottles to prove my point.

"Oh. Well how about after?" He asks a little disappointed but still looking hopeful.

"We'll see." Santana answers and tugs me along back towards Rachel and Quinn.

"You okay?" Santana asks looking back at me.

"Yeah. Thank you for that." I say gratefully.

We make it to the others and I give them their drinks.

"Britt? Is there a reason Sam Evans keeps looking over here at you?" Rachel asks and I look back and see him talking to Puckerman and both of them looking over at us but then looking away when they see me staring back.

"He asked me to dance."

"And I told him she promised this one for me. So he's gonna be an asshole and watch us until he gets a turn." Santana muttered angrily. I don't want to make this night uncomfortable because of Sam. I was actually enjoying myself for a while there. I won't let him ruin it.

"Come on." I tell Santana, handing my unopen bottle of water to Rachel and taking Santana by the hand to both of our surprise. "Show me how to dance like this."

Santana must see the determination in my face because a look of amusement comes across hers and she nods.

"Let's do this."

She pulls me into the crowd and a song I recognize comes on. It's Jessie J's Bang Bang and I'm a little anxious. I've never done this kind of dancing before.

Santana stops and turns to face me.

"I have to get close to you to do this." She warns me.

I think back to the other day when we had worked on personal boundaries and how much I trusted her then.

"I trust you." I whisper but she seems to have heard me.

I feel her arm wrap slowly around my waist and pull me closer. My breath catches in my throat at the move.

"Just let me do all the work." She says and I nod.

Santana slowly starts moving her hips to the music. I stand completely still and try to control my breathing. I feel her circle me and her hips come up against mine from behind.

"I won't go all out on you because you're not ready for it yet. Just sway your hips side to side for me." She says against my ear, making goosebumps appear.

I follow her instructions and feel the both of us moving slowly to the beat. She moves back in front of me and keeps her eyes locked on mine.

"Now follow my lead."

I feel her shift back so I follow her step. Then I feel her hip nudge mine back and I attempt the same move. She moves with me and nods her approval.

"Good. Again."

We do this a few times, changing up steps and adding in arm movement. It's not really dancing what we're doing but it's progress in my eyes. I've certainly loosened up as we keep moving and Santana takes my hand up over our heads and twirls me around making me laugh when I almost fall into her.

"Muévete conmigo." Santana whispers close to my face.

"What?" I ask, not understanding what she said but finding it really hot.

"Move with me." She repeats and twirls me again. This time we manage to do it without error.

The song comes to an end and everyone is cheering. I'm laughing and joining in but when I look down at my watch, my eyes grow wide when I see the time.

"I have to go. I told my dad we wouldn't be out late and it's already after midnight." I tell Santana, heading back to where Rachel and Quinn are still talking. "Rach, we gotta go."

"Do you want me to walk you guys back?" Santana offers.

"No, it's fine. Thank you though. I had fun tonight." I hate that we have to leave already.

"I'm glad. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

I almost forgot about our plans to meet for a dance lesson.

"What time?" I ask.

"Ten okay?"

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then." I shoot Santana a real smile and follow Rachel outside.

* * *

"How did you meet Santana?" Rachel asks me when I step out of the bathroom.

After we got back, we both went to our own rooms and took quick showers to wash off the sweat from earlier. Rachel was now sitting on my bed in her pajamas brushing her hair as I came out in similar attire and towel drying my own hair.

"She works here." I say, throwing the towel into a hamper and going for my brush.

"Obviously. But there was something else there. Like you guys knew each other more or something." Rachel pushes a little.

I stop brushing my hair and decided it's probably time.

"She's one of the dance teachers here. I've been taking some private lessons."

"So that's where you disappear to? You're going to dance lessons? Why didn't you tell me before?" Rachel asks.

"I didn't tell anyone because I kinda don't want people to know. Like my parents." I try to explain but it just leaves more questions.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to keep this to myself. I don't want my mom or anyone else judging me or something. I didn't intend on taking lessons. I was wondering down near the studio one day and I watched by the door and was kinda intrigued by it and Santana was there and asked if I wanted to join in but I panicked and said no and left. But then I went back a different time and I started talking to Santana and then I found myself going back again. Now she's offering me private lessons and I said yes."

Rachel stares at me for a few seconds before I see her eyes light up.

"You like her."

I shrug.

"Yeah, I mean she's really nice and we talk a lot. What's not to like?"

"No, I mean you _like her_ like her. You're drawn to her. That's why you kept going back."

I know I do _like her_ like her, but I'm not ready to say that out loud to anyone. It's way too soon and I'm still not entirely sure what I'm feeling.

"I've known her barely a week Rachel. It's impossible to fall for someone that fast." I joke back.

"Who says?"

My heart skips a beat at her question.

"Well what about you and Quinn?" I turn the attention off of me. Rachel's eyes almost bug out.

"Wow, it's getting really late. We should probably get some sleep! I'll see you in the morning! G'night!" Rachel was up and out the door in seconds.

I laugh at her reaction and toss my brush back on the dresser before crawling into bed. I lay there thinking about the whole day and how Santana and I danced tonight. How comfortable I felt with her that close to me. I even thought about what Rachel said about my feelings for Santana. I really don't know what's going on, but I know I like the direction they seem to be heading in.

This was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

A/N- So there ya have it! Also, to anyone here who also reads my other story WOLIK, I'm almost done with that update too so just hang tight! It's a comin'! Let me know what ya thought of this one! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. Let's just blame it on life and leave it at that. I hope you are all doing well and still hanging in there with me. I know there's a couple of you still reading this and I thank you. Just please let me know if there's more of you out there. If you ever have any questions regarding this story, please feel free to contact me here, PM, or on twitter Sweet82405. I tend to leave updates about my stories progress on there. Thank you guys again.

To my reviewers-

Nylesor9- Thank you! And Brittana will ALWAYS be endgame!

M206- Thank you!

Rg521- I love torturing Sam any way I can. And the fact that I have Santana doing it makes me love her all over again lol. I'm glad you liked it and thank you!

Guest #1- I want to try for a different kind of Santana in this story. The not so angry, more calm, wiser Santana if you will. I'm glad you like her so far and her mannerism towards Brittany. More of that is definitely coming. Thank you!

Chucky7- So thank you first of all on the comments about the dance scenes. They are very tricky for me to write. I don't want to make them boring so to hear they weren't is a relief. I'm also thankful that you don't mind the chapter lengths. It's amazing that I feel I write 50 pages and it turns out to only be like 2000 words. But even with just 2000 words, I try to pack in just as much detail and feelings as I can. I'm glad you see that. I love starting a new story with brittana meeting for the first time because it's like falling in love all over again with these girls. If I ever need to be reminded of them, I pop in season two and watch the love blossom on screen. It makes writing them so much better. Thank you always and talk to you soon!

Guest20- Thank you! I love the Sam hate lol! And I hope those exams are going well. I was never a test taker so you have my sympathy.

DawnJuan- Well I don't know about the slapping of Brittany's mom but I'll see what I can do lol. Santana is always adorable in my mind and especially in this story. Brittany doesn't trust many people so Santana has to be very aware of that. I'm happy you like this and thank you for telling me.

Anavera8- I'm not sure when you'll get to read this but I hope you get some down time soon. It's weird not giving you spoilers these last couple weeks. We may have to change that. Thank you for always giving me the time of day, I love how happy this story makes you. Love you dear! PS- still not killing Sam.

AlamoSAuRuS99- I'm glad you liked it! Dancer Santana is really cool to write because it's new and different. And let's hope the writers block stays away! I hate getting stuck in my own mind lol. Thank you!

AuxiaKnight- Thank you! I love that you think that about this story! I hope you're still here!

StephaniieC- Don't you know slow and steady wins Brittany's heart? Lol gotta love the slow burn. Keeps the people on the edge of their seats. Thank you and lots of love!

DBrig1984- I was shocked there wasn't a story like this already. Dirty Dancing just screams Brittana, right? I'm happy you like it! Thank you!

Maddog63- So I reread your review and I'm thinking 'what does she mean by set painting' then it hit me that in the movie she actually does help paint sets for the talent show and I completely forgot! That was total coincidence lol! I told you I'd get this done and let me tell you, my hands are killing me for typing this up all day on my phone. Sunday cannot come fast enough- day I get wifi back. Thank you for all the messages and I eagerly await more from ya! Thank you!

Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them.

Now on to the story! BUT PLEASE BEWARE! I had to do this all on my phone until my new wifi is installed so please excuse any errors you may find. My phone was the best I could do.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or Dirty Dancing related.

* * *

Chapter 7

For the first time, I dreamed of dancing.

I remember it perfectly. The way I moved, the way I responded to the music. The way I responded to her. We had fit perfectly. I had even tried to fight off waking up because I wasn't ready for our dance to end. But I unfortunately lost that fight. My eyes popped open and the first thing I'm greeted with is the sound of rain hitting the deck off the side of my room. The sky is dark gray with heavy clouds. I look over at the clock and see it's almost time for me to meet Santana for our dance lesson.

I quickly throw on some clothes and pull a hoodie over my head, even though I know it probably won't help keep me dry. I just hope she still shows up. I don't wanna get there and see she was the smart one that stayed out of the rain. I fly down the steps and find my parents in the living room area. My dad is watching tv and my mom is reading a magazine.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" My dad asks.

"I just had some things planned for today and I kinda slept in. I'll be back later." I say in a hurry as I tug on my shoes and head for the door.

"Well be careful. It's been raining pretty hard all morning." My mom yells as I step out.

"I will!"

The second I step out, I feel the water soak me. I don't even pause to think about it before I'm sprinting through the torrential downpour. From what I can see, the resort is completely empty, everyone staying indoors and keeping dry. I rush past the theatre and see the doors are open with people inside working on sets and other things for the show. Rachel is probably in there considering I didn't see her earlier and she never sleeps in.

I fly up onto the dance studio porch and knock on the closed door. I stand there shivering as I pray Santana's on the other side of the door. My prayers are answered when the door swings open and I'm being pulled inside by Santana.

"Jesus, you're soaked! Why did you venture out in this? You could get sick in this." Santana rushes over to the cabinet by the stereo and grabs a towel before coming back and pushing the hood off the top of my head and dabbing at my soaked face.

"I t-t-told you I'd b-be here." I tried to get out but my teeth are chattering so hard. "And I had n-no way of getting a h-hold of you."

"Wait here."

Santana heads into the little back room for a minute before she's back out with her bag and an umbrella.

"Come on, you can't dance like this."

She takes the towel from me and throws it somewhere in the room without looking and leads me out the door. I wait for her to lock the door, curious as to what we are doing, and when she turns bak to me she opens the umbrella and wraps an arm around mine.

We're back in the rain, except this time there's an umbrella keeping us somewhat dry. I don't day anything as she leads us back towards the staff housing area and in no time, she's unlocking the door to cabin number six and pulling me in behind her.

I kick off my wet shoes and place them by the door so I don't track any water in on the floor. I look around at her place and I'm instantly reminded of my college dorm room. It's a small living room with a tiny kitchenette, then three doors which I assume led to two bedrooms and in the middle is the bathroom.

Santana went into the room on the left and came out with some clothes.

"Here. Change and dry off in the bathroom then bring your wet clothes out so they can dry."

I shuffle to the bathroom and quickly peel off my wet, cold clothes. I towel dry my hair a bit before pulling the dry t-shirt over my head, Santana's scent surrounding me and making me feel warm instantly. The sweatpants are a little small, just ending at my ankles but I don't care. It just reminds me how much taller I am than Santana. I walk back out a few minutes later and find Santana in the little kitchen area.

"Where can I put these?" I ask her, holding up my wet clothes and towel.

She comes over to me with a steaming mug in her hand and trades me.

"I'll handle these, you go drink that and relax on the couch." She disappears back into her room and I go do as I'm told and sit on the couch. I bring the mug up to my mouth and smile at the scent of hot chocolate. It's my favorite. I take a sip and feel the hot liquid kickstand my body heat again. And it also tastes really good.

"You warming up?"

I didn't hear her come back out of her room but I smile when she settles on the couch, her knees tucked under her and facing me, with her own mug of hot chocolate.

"Yeah. Thank you." I mumble into my drink avoiding eye contact.

We sit in silence for a minute or two, each taking tentative sips of our drinks. My body is no longer shaking from the cold, but now it's shaking from the slight awkwardness.

"So I have to ask…." Santana starts, making me jump in surprise. "Why in the world would you venture out in this storm?"

I put the mug on the table in front of me and fumble with my hands, nervous habit of mine.

"I didn't want you to think I stood you up on our dance lesson. I accidentally slept in because I was up later than I usually am last night and I wasn't even thinking about the rain. I just didn't want you to be disappointed. " I tell her honestly.

"Hey." Santana whispers, getting me to look up at her and away from my hands. "You wouldn't have disappointed me. This was something you couldn't control. I worry more about your health than whether or not you can dance."

I nod and look back down at my hands.

"What's your cell phone number?" Santana asks out of the blue.

I look at her a little confused but rattle off the numbers as she punches them into her phone. A few seconds later, she tosses her phone onto the table and smiles back at me.

"I sent you a text. So now you have my number in case something happens and you can't make it to our lessons."

I reach into the pockets of my sweatpants before I realize there aren't my pants and my cell phone is currently sitting on the table next to my bed where I left it.

"Thanks." I tell her gratefully before picking my mug back up.

As I take another sip, something about what she said brought up a question.

"Why were you there?" I ask.

Santana looks at me with pinched eyebrows.

"At the dance studio. Why did you go out into the storm too?" I elaborate.

Santana smiles into her mug.

"Because I knew you'd still show up. And I didn't want you to end up standing on the porch in the cold. And it looks like I was right."

I feel my cheeks heat up so I quickly grab my mug again to try and hide it, but of course Santana sees it.

"But can I tell you something?" Santana asks.

"Sure." I say turning to face her.

"I'm glad you did show up."

"Why?"

"Because now I don't have to spend my day off alone."

My face goes all red again and I know there's no way to hide it now.

"I'm sure there's better company out there than me." I try to joke.

"I beg to differ."

My heart is gonna be worn out from thumping so fast all day.

"What do you usually do on your day off?" I ask, trying to get the conversation moving again before I turn any redder.

"I go for a run and then mostly just hang out around here. Quinn's off on Sunday's too, so we sometimes head over to the indoor gym."

"Where is she today?" I ask looking at the closed door of her bedroom.

"Apparently she signed up to help out at the play. Guess she just woke up this morning and decided it."

Santana said with a twinkle in her eye. It made me smile because I had a pretty good idea as to why Quinn joined.

"Well, I'm sure my clothes are a little better. I'll get out of your hair and let you enjoy your day off." I say standing up from the couch.

"Hey, no." Santana sat up straighter looking a little worried. "It's still pouring out and you're certainly not bothering me. Seriously. I insist you stay. Unless you desperately want to leave then I won't force you to stay."

I really didn't want to go yet and hearing Santana say she didn't want me to either, I smile and nod before sitting back down.

"Okay. What do you want to do then?" I ask.

"I want to hear about you. The inside scoop." Santana replied, curling back up on the couch.

"It's not exciting."

"I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

I spent the entire morning and afternoon on Santana's couch just talking to her. We talked about everything. My life in Ohio, my childhood, college, my interests and hobbies. Santana wanted to know everything. I even got to know more about her too. Like how she grew up in a small town in New York, met Quinn in high school, they both moved to New York City- Quinn for college and Santana just to leave home. She's been dancing all her life and even went to college for dance but didn't like it so she dropped out and got a teaching job at this cool bohemian style dance studio. She said they were more about the love of dancing and not technique. Although she still taught people classical dancing too because she found it fun. She and Quinn have both worked here every summer the last three years, having seen an ad in a paper, and love it here.

It was around five o'clock when my stomach decided to make its presence known. Santana laughed at my red face and said she was hungry too. My clothes were significantly dryer now so I changed and met Santana by the front door. She too was dressed and holding her umbrella again.

"I can walk you to the entrance of the dining house so you don't get wet. Then I'll just swing down to the staff area for dinner." Santana said pulling a hoodie over her head.

I told her that was fine and we huddled under her umbrella and shuffled out into the never-ending storm. When we got to the theatre, everyone was just starting to leave and I spotted Quinn and Rachel talking just under the awning.

"Hey!" Santana yelled over the hammering sound of the rain. "We're heading to dinner. You coming?"

Quinn popped open her umbrella and both she and Rachel mimicked us and we all hurried towards the dining house.

When we got to the entrance, I could see through the door that the place wasn't busy. Most people choosing to stay indoors. And since the place wasn't busy, I had a clear shot to the table my parents were sitting at and I felt my body tense up when I saw who was sitting with them.

"You okay?" Rachel asked noticing my tense demeanor. She followed my gaze and understood immediately. "Oh boy."

"What's the matter?" Santana asked.

"Looks like we'll be dining with the Evan's tonight." Rachel told her.

Santana looked over my shoulder and saw all three Evan's sitting with my parents. Two empty chairs between Sam and my dad saved for Rachel and I.

"Would you guys like to join us for dinner?" Santana offered, making me turn back to her.

"I'd love too." Rachel answered, sneaking back under Quinn's umbrella who was smiling.

"What about you, Britt? You want to tolerate my presence some more?" Santana joked.

"Yeah I do." I answered honestly.

I got back under Santana's umbrella and we followed Quinn and Rachel to the staff area around back.

"Thank you." I whispered to Santana.

"You don't have to thank me. I get pleasure out of tormenting that big- mouthed idiot." Santana replied bumping my hip with hers.

"Still. Thank you." I said touching her arm that was holding the umbrella.

"Anytime." Santana squeezed my fingers with her free hand.

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair. It was just the four of us and we all just talked and ate. As soon as we had walked into the dining area, Rachel had made a comment about how she felt like she was breaking the rules by being there and kept looking at people like they were going to ask her for her staff ID. I had to remind Santana about how dramatic Rachel could be at times and she just laughed. Quinn for the most part just look amused. We all grabbed some food and commandeered a table off to the side of the room. Rachel talked about the show of course and Quinn would chime in here and there while Santana and I listened. I had to smile a few times when I saw how Santana would react to Rachel talking at the speed she was. I always forget people have to take Rachel in small doses when the first meet her. At one point, Rachel and Quinn were talking to each other and Santana leaned closer to me.

"Does her jaw ever get tired of flapping open non-stop?" She whispered.

I chuckled and nodded.

"I've known her all my life and have never once seen her even get a mild case of lockjaw. I don't know how she does it." I explain, both of us looking at Rachel as she just kept on talking.

"Then you must have the patience of a saint because I know she'd drive me crazy." Santana praised making me laugh.

When we had all finished eating, we made our way back outside and saw that the rain had finally let up. The air was cool and comfortable as we rounded the building back towards the entrance. I peak back in to see if my parents were still there and they weren't. A different family was sitting there so they must've left a while ago. I breathed a sigh of relief at having dodged that bullet again.

"So I guess this is where we part ways." Rachel said gaining all of our attention. "Thank you Quinn and Santana for a lovely meal. I hope we can do this again in the near future."

"I agree. This was nice." Quinn replied, her eyes drifting over Rachel.

"I'm in. Britt?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah me too." I agreed.

The four of us said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Rachel and I got back to the cabin and found my parents watching tv. When they had asked where we had been all day, Rachel told them we were at the theatre all day helping out. She said the crew had brought food over so no one had to go out in the rain. My mom said we had missed a really nice dinner with the Evan's that we'd have to try and make next time. I cringed inside at the thought. We both told our parents goodnight and went upstairs, Rachel following me to my room.

"Why did you tell my parents all that?" I asked her as soon as my door was closed.

"I figured that was the safer choice instead of saying we hung out with some staff members. Since your mom is kind of against you befriending the staff and all."

"Thank you Rachel."

She gave me a hug said she was going to bed. We said goodnight and I immediately jumped in the shower.

* * *

When I crawled into bed, I remembered that I had a message from Santana on my phone from earlier so I turned it on and waited for it to pop up. As soon as I saw the notification, I clicked on it.

 **Thanks for the company today. It was nice.- Santana**

I save the number in my contacts and hit the reply button.

 **Thanks for saving me again today. You don't know how much it means to me.- Brittany.**

I put my phone on the nightstand and pick up my book to continue reading and a few minutes later my phone chimes with a new message.

 **Wanna reschedule our dance lesson for tomorrow after my classes?- Santana**

I smile and type back a quick reply.

 **I'll be there.- Brittany**

No sooner do I hit send do I get another message.

 **Goodnight Brittany. Don't stay up too late and sleep in tomorrow. I'd hate for you to miss this lesson.- Santana**

I smile because she remembered that.

 **I won't. Promise. Goodnight Santana.- Brittany**

I put my phone away and snuggle down into bed with my book. As I try to read it though, my mind just keeps replaying the whole day instead. I almost wanted to fall asleep now just so tomorrow would come faster.

I managed to read for a couple hours and when I felt my eyes begin to droop, I put the book away and made sure to set my alarm just in case I were to sleep in so I wouldn't be late. I just hope the forecast calls for a bright sunny day tomorrow.

* * *

A/N- Again sorry for any mistakes. As soon as I can get on an actual computer I'll fix them. Let me know if you guys are still out! See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Hello everyone! Sorry this took awhile. Honestly I had it done last Friday but after watching the 100 last week it put me in a foul mood. If any of you watch it too, you know what I'm talking about. So I didn't want my mood to affect my writing, which I know it would've so I waited. Add on the amazing warm weather in March here and I've been really busy until now. So I figured why not update? This is my longest chapter yet! And I hope you guys all enjoy it!

To my reviewers-

M206- We can't get there too fast. The story wouldn't be exciting then, right? But don't worry, we'll get there. Thank you!

Buddy11- I'm glad you like it! I know Brittany's mom isn't really liked right now but hey, we gotta have some drama in the mix lol. More cute Santana coming your way! Thank you!

Rg521- I always picture Santana as the gentlewoman in my head so I'm making her that way here. I'm happy you like it that way too. Thank you!

Hometownbitches18- Lay on the blame you want! I gladly take responsibility! At least you had a legitimate reason to be late, right? Thank you thank you!

Hotdamnnaya- I don't want to make the chapters too big because it would require a lot of detail and I have to make this story stretch a little longer. Its tough writing a story set in two months. But trust me, I wish I had all the time in the world to write bigger chapters for you guys. Being an adult sucks. But thank you for wanting more! That means a lot to me.

BrittanaOTP4Life- Think of it this way- 'Brittany was so excited to see Santana she didn't care to look for an umbrella. She risked getting soaking wet just to see her.'- Makes it more romantic don't you think? But like you said, it made the chapter come together. The annoying Sam will be making more appearances (because I love torturing him hehehe). Thank you!

Guest 1- I'm so glad! And thank you for telling me!

CompleteGeek53- *kicks the ground shyly* I'm honored! Thank you so much! I'll keep it coming!

Guest20- Faberry isn't a strong topic for me but I know a lot of people were rooting for them and I love the lady love so I figured why not? Can't hurt to try and we all need a little more love in our lives. I hope you passes those exams! Thank you!

Bsincerely- Never doubted you for a second my dear! Thank you always!

DawnJuan- Baby steps to an amazing journey…..that's how I see it when I write these two from scratch. I've got so much planned for them here. Just you wait! Thank you!

Guest 2- Glad to hear it! I'm trying to rotate each story, update one then the next so neither one gets left behind. So you'll definitely be getting a wolik update soon! Thank you!

Therealchamps- Can't have my Britt being tortured now can I? Thank you!

Chucky7- Hello old friend! Thank you as always! I blame the rain in the chapter on the fact it has been raining/snowing here on and off and it affects my writing. But I like the idea of dancing in the rain. I will see what I can do with that one. *starts writing down possible scene* I hope you're doing well and I look forward to hearing from you! Later!

Nylesor9- Big kiss right back at you! So happy to hear it! Thank you!

SpyderHyder- Can't jump right to the dessert now! We'll get there, don't worry! We gotta build the Brittana love! Thank you!

Jaminica- I always wanted Sam and Santana to have a good smack down. Maybe this story will be my chance to do just that? Brittana interaction wise- you'll definitely get that! Thank you!

AlamoSAuRuS99- No doubt I still got you! Thank you! And who doesn't love a smooth Santana?! Hell she sang Smooth Criminal in the show! Love her so much….

Gleek-girl2103- All your questions will be answered here! Especially at the very end! Thank you!

Ambirrd- Thank you for reading it! I'm grateful for that much!

BlueRedG52- You tell school to back off and you have more important things to do like read Brittana! I wish I could say that to my job…. Stupid adult rules. Anyway, thank you and please don't apologize! You always review and I'm happy whenever I get to hear from you, no matter when it might be!

StephaniieC- They gotta up the game now! Phone numbers are just the beginning! I'm happy to see you still love love love it lol! Thank you always!

Maddog63- I've said it before but for me, the little things are what really make the story enjoyable. Seeing Santana open a door for Brittany, running out in the rain to make sure the other one knew they didn't forget. It's those things that make writing everything to me. I love seeing how you guys respond to those moments or if you even notice them. The fact that you guys do and tell me how much you loved them makes me pull out my book and start writing out the next chapter. And Brittany not being her happy, bubbly self all the time is tough to write but I love writing her like this. Like we're building her to that point and its amazing to watch it happen. Thank you so much for this. I wanna go write even more now lol!

Dr. Shapiro- You'll get a glimpse of Sam's plan here and it'll open a whole new thing. Santana speaking Spanish is a very big weakness for my ovaries too lol! Much more of that coming too! And I am definitely taking your request into consideration! I've got an idea for that really soon! Thank you!

Debrinab- A slow burn is the best kinda burn. I'm glad to see you're sticking with it though! You're waiting will definitely pay off my friend! Thank you!

Kate- Ask and you shall receive! More coming for ya! Thank you!

Thank you for all the awesome reviews guys! I love the ideas and requests and I will see that they make an appearance! Now go read!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or Dirty Dancing related.

* * *

Chapter 8

You ever make plans for yourself for a certain day and have everything scheduled perfectly but then in a blink of an eye all those plans disappear?

That's my day.

I woke up the next morning, to a thankfully sunny and beautiful day and mapped out everything I wanted to do today. I was going to get up, get dressed, eat a quick breakfast and make my way to the dance studio for Santana's morning lesson, then meet up with my family for lunch, go see if Kurt is working the snack bar by the lake or pool, then relax the rest of the day.

That didn't happen.

Instead, I get woken up earlier than I wanted thanks to my parents, told to dress quickly and meet them and Rachel downstairs. I make it down there in no time at all and they drag us to the dining house for a super quick breakfast. The whole morning feels rushed and discombobulated. This wasn't my plan! My parents only order cereal and toast so I follow along and get the same thing. Rachel just gets toast and says she'll skip the cereal since dairy is bad for her voice or something. The waiter brings it out and we buzz right through it before my parents say we have to hurry. What they are rushing us for I don't know. With our plates cleared, we jump back into the golf cart and they head off down the path to a familiar place.

The stables are pretty much deserted and I'm confused on why my parents want to be here. They pull us excitedly towards the open door and spot the trainer saddling up some horses.

"Excuse me," My dad calls to the woman. "We have the nine o'clock appointment? Pierce?" The woman smiles and comes over to greet us.

"It's nice to meet you! I was just finishing up the horses and we'll be heading out shortly." The trainer led my parents and an excited Rachel towards the horses as I hung back for a minute. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent off a text message before my dad beckoned me to join them.

 **I won't be able to make your morning class. My parents signed us up for horseback riding and didn't tell us. I'll try to make your afternoon one. I'm so sorry.- Britt**

I hide my phone back in my pocket before walking over to hear the do's and don'ts about horseback riding.

* * *

The trail we are led on is beautiful. It leads deep into the woods and around the mountains. We have two trainers with us in case anything were to happen but honestly, these gorgeous animals are so well behaved. I was extremely nervous to get on one at first. To see a horse up close is a little intimidating. Their overall size shows just how powerful they really are. I'm supposed to climb on to one and guide it when really it's guiding me. I don't want to make it mad and have it throw me off.

They introduce me to Raven, a full grown horse with coal black hair all over her body. She stood out from the rest of them and I was drawn to her. The trainer said she could be a little feisty at times, but she was mostly a sweetheart. I approached her gently and waited for her to make the first move. When I held out my hand, she sniffed it from a distance before leaning closer to nudge at my outstretched fingers. From the sun beating down on her, Raven's hair was almost hot to the touch but it felt like silk. She moved her head with my hand so we were always touching. I smiled at her gentleness.

After a quick tutorial, we were mounted up and off to the woods. The dirt path was designed for joggers, walkers and horseback riders. It led deep into the trees, over little streams and brooks, then up small hills to give breathtaking views of where we actually were. Raven and I trotted along at a gentle pace. It was awkward at first because I have never ridden a horse and Raven wasn't used to me. After a while though, we both found a rhythm and we moved together perfectly. Every couple of minutes, I found myself running my fingers through Raven's dark, silky hair. It reminded me of when Santana would run her fingers through her own and pull it up into a ponytail. My stomach dropped a bit when I thought about how at this very minute I was missing her morning class. I had been really looking forward to it. But I guess getting the chance to meet a beautiful horse makes it a little better.

The ride lasted about two hours before we found ourselves back at the stables. I dismounted the way the trainer had shown us this morning and I moved around to face Raven. She was watching me closely as my hand rubbed up and down the length of her face.

"Thanks." I whisper to her, getting a surprising nudge from her in return.

We thanked the trainers for the lesson and left the stables shortly after. Walking back toward our golf cart, I took out my phone and saw I had a new message from Santana.

 **It's ok. Enjoy the time with your family. I'll see you later.- S**

Looking at the time, I saw it was getting close to the time for her second class and I wasn't that far from the studio.

"You ladies ready to hit the beach?" My dad asked as he climbed into the cart, my mom and Rachel following.

"Umm, actually I already have plans." I said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Plans? Doing what? We made plans for us today." My mom said looking confused.

"I made them yesterday and I didn't know you guys had made some too." I tell her. My mom opened her mouth, but my dad beat her to it.

"It's fine sweetheart. We did spring this on her and Rachel. If there's something else she wants to do then let her." My dad told my mom, diffusing a fight before it could happen.

I gave my dad a big cheek bunching smile as a thank you and he sent me a wink back.

"If you change your mind, you can find us down at the beach. We told the Evan's we'd meet them there today." My eyes grew wide at my dad's words. That was probably the reason my mom was pissed I wasn't going.

I nodded and waved goodbye as they all pulled away. I still had time before Santana's class so I walked to the studio deep in thought. Why was my mom pushing so hard for me and Sam? She was never like this with any other guys my age. Just thinking of Sam was making me mad and I could feel my teeth clenching together as I angrily kicked a rock that was in my way.

"Show that rock who's boss."

I look up at the sound of someone's voice and find Santana coming down the path leading from the staff housing. Just seeing her had my bad mood dissipating some.

"How was horseback riding?" Santana asked as we climbed the steps to the studio. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door, holding it open and allowing me to go in first.

"It was fun. I had a beautiful black horse. I've never ridden one before." I said as I wandered around the room slowly.

"Raven?"

I face her and nod.

"She's my favorite. The trainer who named her is a friend of mine. She got the name from her favorite show. You ever heard of The 100?" She asked, getting some stuff ready for the class.

"No."

"It's actually a really good show. Not really full of rainbows and sunshine but it's one of those 'leave you on the edge of your seat' kinda shows."

I'm not really a TV watcher but I do try and give some shows a chance.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks, pulling me from my thoughts. "You're just really quiet today."

"Yeah, sorry." I reply crossing my arms awkwardly. "Just another mom/Sam thing. Don't worry about it."

Santana shakes her head in annoyance and turns the stereo on to something angry sounding.

"Well, lets use those feelings in our dancing today." She said, making her way over to me, her face still looking pissed off. "Let's start with some stretching."

Santana led us through some arm, back, neck and leg stretches. As I got more blood flowing, I felt the tension leaving my muscles and my mood getting better. I watched in the mirror as a couple of people trickled in, Santana going over to greet them and getting them to join in. I noticed most of the people looked to be around my age and alone. I figured today was going to be another couple's dancing lesson.

After everyone was properly stretched, Santana moved to the front of the room and got everyone's attention.

"Alright guys and gals! Today we're gonna work on something new. The dance today won't be focusing on steps but more on feelings."

A couple people looked confused at Santana's words but listened.

"Dancing is more than just moving in time with music. It's about expression, feeling, and passion. It's everything you keep bottled up and needing to get out when words aren't enough. It's happiness and love. Then turning to anger and hate. There's no limits. It's how you feel. It's an expression of how you feel. And that's what today's lesson will be about." Santana moved over to the stereo and changed the music to a very fast, heavy bass sounding song.

"I want you guys to dance the way you want to dance. Whatever you are feeling right now. Dance to it. You can dance alone, you can dance with a partner. It doesn't matter. No one is here to judge you. Just dance."

Santana cranked the volume to where I could feel it thumping in my bones. I could feel it keeping time with my heartbeat. I looked at the other people and they all looked nervous to be seen doing their own thing and not moving. I let Santana's words run through my head as I felt my body start to move.

I wasn't focusing on the song playing. I was thinking about how angry I was with my mom for trying to force me to like Sam. I was thinking about how happy I felt every time I got to spend time with Santana. I was thinking about how much I hated studying business as a career. I was thinking about how much fun I had riding my first horse today. I used all of this to get my body moving.

I probably looked silly but I didn't care. I was practically jumping in place, my arms moving to their own thing, my head bouncing with the beat. I was dancing what I was feeling.

I caught a glimpse of Santana in the mirror and she had the biggest smile as she watched me. She started moving through the other people to get them moving, all of them slowly breaking out of their shells and copying me. It wasn't long before we were all dancing. I'm pretty sure if someone were to walk past the window right now, it would look like we were having a communal massive seizure. But we didn't care. We were laughing and jumping around each other in our own dancing. I felt someone take my hand and twirl me around. I came face to face with an amused Santana, her eyes asking me if this was okay. I responded by twirling her in surprise. Her laugh had me smiling hard and I did everything I could to keep hearing it. She and I held hands and danced through the next two songs before we all had to call it quits. We were all soaked in sweat and breathing heavy but we were all smiling.

"You guys were awesome today. Feels pretty good to get all those feelings out, huh?" Santana said, handing out bottles of water.

Everybody lingered for a few more minutes until they started saying thank you for the great lesson and leaving.

Santana and I were the last two in the studio. I was sitting on the floor chugging down my water and trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"You did really good today." Santana said, offering me a towel as she sat opposite me. "You looked like you were in your element today. Dancing just comes naturally to you."

"Which is funny since I'm not a dancer. I guess I just have a really good teacher." I comment taking a swig of my water.

"Well, if you don't have anything planned, would you like to get an actual dancing lesson?" Santana asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I could see the energy in her eyes as she waited for my answer. And I was more than happy to get to spend some more time with the brunette.

"I'd love one."

* * *

I have no idea how long we were in that studio dancing, but when we finished it was starting to get dark outside. I was spread eagle on the floor, soaked to the point I was pulling my shirt away from my sticky skin and breathing heavier than ever.

Santana decided a good dance to learn would be a form of the tango. I don't know much about dancing but I did know that that dance is fast and hard. I was hesitant at first but when she mentioned it was her favorite one, I caved. We started out very slowly, just the basics. After a while we started putting the steps together. It was weird because we were dancing together but we weren't really. Santana stood next to me to demonstrate the moves and I copied her in the mirror. We kept that up, adding new little steps in between and as we progressed, the steps got faster. It wasn't perfect but it was a huge step for me. Even Santana said we polish everything at the end. When she finally called it quits for us, I just hit the floor beyond exhausted.

I loved every minute of it.

"You are gonna be so sore tomorrow." Santana said, offering her hand to help me up.

"I think you should leave me here because I can't move." I tell her groaning at my already sore muscles.

"I wouldn't leave you here. If anything, I'd stay for as long as it takes you." Santana said, making my poor overworked heart start up again.

I finally reached out my hand and she took it in her really warm one before tugging me up.

"Ugh, I seriously need a shower. And food. Preferably in that order." I tell her, feeling my skin start to itch from the drying sweat.

Santana stared at me like she was contemplating something before saying it.

"Come with me."

No sooner did she say those words were we out the door, locking the place up and walking the path towards my cabin. I was curious as to where she was taking us and after a few minutes I got my answer.

* * *

The lake was deserted by now. Most people eating dinner or doing other activities. Even the snack stand was closed up for the night. It felt almost like a ghost beach. The water was soothingly calm and orange from the setting sun. It was a beautiful picture.

The sound of one of the beach chairs squeaking drew my attention away from the water and back to see Santana untying her shoes and tucking her socks in them. I sat down in the opposite chair and copied her. When I looked back up, my jaw completely unhinged at the sight of Santana pulling her shirt over her head and seeing her in a black sports bra. I'm pretty sure my breathing stopped when next she shimmied out of her shorts, revealing a matching pair of boy shorts. Out of all the things I imagined happening today, this was definitely not on the list.

"You coming?" Santana asked with a smirk, taking off down the little dock leading to the deeper part of the lake. I'm not nervous about my body, but I am nervous about Santana seeing it. Watching her undress and showing off her well defined muscles and slim curves had me feeling a little self conscience. Not only that, but the sight of a beautifully designed cross tattooed on the lower part of Santana's back had me almost hyperventilating.

I watch Santana motion towards the water at me, a silent invitation to join her, before she was diving gracefully into the water.

My thoughts are running a mile a minute as I contemplate joining her. What if someone walks by? Would Santana get in trouble? Would I? Oh god what if Sam saw me?

"Stop thinking about it and just do it!" Santana yells from the water, her head the only part of her that's visible.

I sit there for a few seconds more to build up the confidence before I'm stripping down to my bra and underwear and running down the dock. Santana isn't paying attention to me as she treads water, the back of her head the only thing visible. I'm grateful in a way because I'm not sure I want her to see me like this just yet. I lean down to test the temperature of the water but I'm interrupted again.

"Take the risk and jump." Santana said, her back still facing me.

I give her one last look, take a deep breath, and dive in head first.

The water isn't as cold as I thought it would be. I guess the sun shining down on it all day helped keep it warm. It felt amazing on my overheated body from all that dancing. When I resurfaced, I'm greeted with Santana's amused face.

"Told you it was worth it."

We both just tread water as we feel our bodies cool down. The sun is just about gone and the only form of light we have is the moon and the lamp posts along the path.

"Feel better now?" Santana asks.

"Much. Thank you." I reply, dipping my head back to rewet my hair, slicking it back away from my face.

"You're welcome. I sometimes dive into the water after my run. Best way to cool off."

We're both quiet for a minute before a question pops into my head.

"Did you always want to be a dancer?" I ask.

"Yes. I knew it when I was a kid that I was meant to dance. I started lessons before I was five years old and I kept up with them as I grew up. My parents wanted it to be a hobby but it was more than that for me. I guess that was the first step into my bad relationship with them."

"What do you mean?" I ask curious.

"My parents and I don't really see eye to eye on most things. My career choice, my lifestyle, my love life. Not my biggest fans."

"I'm sorry." I tell her genuinely. Yeah, my mom and I aren't the closest of people but I at least still have my dad.

"Don't be." Santana shrugged. "It's their loss. I'm happy with my life. I'm doing what I love, I date who I want to date, and Quinn is my family. I have no regrets."

"You're very lucky." I smile at her.

"What about you? Are you happy?"

Santana's question actually made me pause. It was such a simple question but it was so important. Was I happy? Am I happy with the way my life is going?

"No." I whisper.

"What aren't you happy about?" She asks, treading a little closer to me.

"Everything. School, friends, my love life. All of it. Nothing exciting ever happens to me. There's no spark, you know?"

I never thought about how unhappy I really was. Saying it out loud makes me really see it.

"It's never too late to change that you know. It's up to you to make yourself happy. Just think about what you want and go for it. If you keep putting it off, nothing is ever going to change and you'll never be happy." Santana explained.

I didn't realize how close we were until I could feel our bare legs brushing together. I could even feel her breath on my face as we both fought to stay above water. Her words kept running through my head. Go for what makes me happy. I have to take the first step. To be honest, I've only recently begun to feel happy since I met her. Getting to hang out with her is what I look forward to the most. We stare at each other, no words being said. And yet it was completely comfortable.

For a split second, my eyes drifted away from Santana's to focus on her lips before looking back up. I had the strongest urge to kiss her right now.

 _Just go for it_

 _Don't think about it_

 _Do what makes you happy_

Those words just kept repeating in my head. My heart was pounding so hard I'm sure Santana could feel it pulsating in the water. I leaned in a little closer and was happy when she didn't move back. I was gonna do it. I was gonna make the jump.

"Dude, you guys see that new girl who just started? She's gonna be mine in no time."

The sound of a guys voice close by had Santana and I moving apart quickly and looking back toward the beach. A group of guys, two of which were Sam and that guy Puck, were walking by talking. I felt Santana swim quietly passed me and whisper _'follow me'_ so we could hide by the shadow of the dock. We both ducked a little lower and gripped the planks above us so the sound of us swimming wouldn't alert them.

"What about you Sammy Boy? Still got your eye on that Brittany chick?" Puck asked, the guys taking their time walking. My ears perked up at the mention of my name. Santana's eyes narrowing as well.

"She's a tough one but it's doable. Our parents are pushing for it too. That girl is gorgeous." Sam said, I could hear the smirk in his words.

"But I thought it was against policy for staff and guests to become involved?" Another voice asked.

"That doesn't apply to me Finn. My dad owns the place. And someday it'll be mine. I can get whatever I want." Sam explained.

I felt my heart drop at hearing that. Santana and I couldn't do anything without the risk of her getting fired.

We heard the boys walk away finally and without looking back at Santana, I hoisted myself out of the water and onto the dock. I didn't even care that she could probably see everything. I just needed to leave. I wasn't going to let her get fired because of me. She didn't deserve that.

I heard Santana get out of the water behind me as I quickly threw my clothes back on over my wet skin. When I sat down to put my shoes back on, I could see Santana dressed as well and watching me.

"Brittany-"

"I have to go. My parents are probably wondering where I am. Thanks for the lesson today." I tell her in a hurry. It's killing me not to look back at her.

I can hear her yell my name as I quickly walk away. The thought of her being fired and gone from here is the only thing keeping me from stopping.

* * *

After my shower, I sit on my bed and brush out my tangled hair and try to block out my thoughts that are begging me to text Santana and apologize. I'm so mad at the universe right now. I finally get a taste of happiness and just as quickly it gets ripped away. Being friends with Santana is amazing. And who knows if it could have been something more. I've only just started to notice my feelings for her have been changing. Does she notice? Does she feel the same way? The fact that I may never know is what hurts the most. It's taking all my willpower not to cry at the moment.

A knock at my door interrupts my thoughts and I see Rachel peak her head in.

"Hey. We haven't heard from you since this morning. I didn't know if you ate or anything but if you're hungry I can make you something?" Rachel offers closing the door behind her.

"I'm not hungry. But thanks." I mumble, still working on my hair.

"Here. Let me do it." Rachel says, taking the brush from me and gliding it gently through my hair. "You wanna talk about what's got you so upset?"

Her question alone was the key to the dam I've been fighting back. I break down and tell her everything. All my time spent with Santana, the dance lessons, my growing feelings towards her, our impromptu swim in the lake, hearing Sam talk about me and the staff/guest policy and how I fled before Santana and I could even talk about it. By the time I was done, my eyes were hurting from crying so much and Rachel had braided my hair, all the while listening silently to me.

"I don't know what to do Rachel. I'm so out of my area with all of this."

"Did Santana ever show any interest in you besides friendship that you can remember?" Rachel asks.

"Santana is a very open person. She might've but I wouldn't know because this is all new to me."

"Did you ever wonder if Santana was aware of the policy but didn't care? Like she knew what she was doing?"

Even if she was aware of it, I still didn't want her to take the risk. Not for me.

"I won't let her. She's worked too hard to get this far and I won't let her risk it all for me. Someone she barely knows." I say with finality.

"Don't you think that should be her decision?"

I look at Rachel and say nothing as I try to figure out a good argument but the sound of my phone going off drew my attention elsewhere. I picked up my phone and see I have a new message from Santana and guilt floods my stomach.

"I think you guys should talk about what's going on before you completely cut her off. Hear what she has to say." Rachel gives me a long hug before leaving my room.

I click on the message and instantly feel bad at her words.

' **I'm really hoping you'll talk to me. I don't like how things turned out tonight. Please talk to me about this. -S'**

I turn off my phone and crawl under my blankets, my heart heavier than ever as I battle with my brain and heart on what I should do.

* * *

I had barely slept all night. My mind was a constant loop of questions that I couldn't shut out. When I finally crawled out of bed, the soreness of my body was another reminder of what happened yesterday. I shucked on a pair of gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt and went downstairs to get something to eat. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday and I was starving. I looked in the fridge but nothing caught my eye.

"Is that what you're planning to wear to breakfast?" My mom asked, making me jump because I didn't hear her.

"I guess so." I tell her miserably as I discover nothing to eat here.

My dad and Rachel come in right after and we all go out to the golf cart. I barely pay attention during the ride to the dining house and it takes Rachel tapping me to realize we're there. I feel like I'm moving in a blur. Kinda like my body is on autopilot and I'm just along for the ride. We sit down and menus are handed out but I don't read it. I tell the waiter my order and go back to my quiet self.

I hear my parents talking to someone at a table by us, people they must've met here. I look up when the waiter brings our drinks and my eyes just happen to catch someone else's on the other side of the room.

Santana.

She's waiting on a table but her eyes are focused on me. Seeing her so soon has my heart racing and I love it but hate it too. I can't see her like this yet. With my feelings all over the place.

"Are you okay Britt?" Rachel asks.

I don't want to break down at the table and I can feel it bubbling up in my chest.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say abruptly as I stand up from the table and walk away.

The bathroom is deserted as I pace back and forth in front of the sinks, trying to get my emotions under control. My back is to the door when I hear it open and I turn to see who it is.

Of course its her.

"Will you please talk to me?" Santana asks with those big, sad, brown eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about. Everything's fine." I lie but she can read right through it.

"Like hell it is. One minute we're having a good time and then the next you're running away from me. I know it's because of what Sam said yesterday that spooked you and I wanna talk about it." Santana said effectively blocking the door.

"It was nothing. I had to leave because I didn't want my parents to worry and that's it." I try to convince her but I know she doesn't believe it. I try to get around her but she doesn't budge.

"Brittany we're friends. There's nothing wrong with that. We're not breaking any rules." Santana chuckles to break the awkward tension but I don't find anything funny.

So that's it. She only sees me as a friend.

I feel my heart crumble in my chest and it takes everything in me not to let it show on my face. In a way, it's a blessing in disguise because even though I have feelings for her, I can still see her everyday as a 'friend'. I just have to keep my feelings to myself I guess. Even if it kills me.

"Right. Friends. Yeah, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get in trouble because you were hanging out with me." I tell her and hope the smile on my face is convincing enough.

"You're worth getting in trouble for." Santana replies. It hurts even more hearing that.

"I should probably head back out there before my mom comes looking for me." I tell Santana as I go to pass her.

"Will I talk to you later? I gotta admit, not hearing from you last night or this morning kinda bummed me out. I was worried." Santana asked, her hand on the door handle blocking my exit until I answered.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Promise." I smile and that seems to satisfy Santana so she gives me one back before opening the door and letting us both leave, the smile instantly leaving my face when we separated.

I sit back at the table, probably looking worse than before, and I do my best to act normal but I feel anything but normal. I feel so embarrassed and I just want to crawl back into bed and stay there for the rest of the day.

Knowing that I can still see Santana everyday is a small blessing. The fact that it may hurt to be around her and not be able to act on my feelings makes my chest ache. But truth be told, at this point I'd rather have Santana in my life as a friend than not have her in my life at all. But as I sit there barely listening to my parents and Rachel talk, I begin to think about how I can maybe get Santana to notice me as more that a friend.

I'm gonna be here two months, I've got time to make it happen.

* * *

A/N- Alright guys, I wanna hear your theories on this one. What do you think about Santana? Think she was telling the truth about the whole 'friends' thing? Think Brittany will fall to her feelings for Santana? Oh the possibilities…..Let me know! Later!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hello all! The long awaited update is here! So sorry for the wait but life is a joke right now. Don't ever sell your soul to your job. It's not worth it. Anywho, I hope there's still some readers out there!

I have to thank my very awesome friend Chucky7 for the cover art for this story and my other story The Dark Side of Love! They look amazing! Thank you again!

To my reviewers-

Rg521- A kiss so soon? You know I can't allow that yet lol. And if you hated Sam before, just wait. You're gonna hate on him so much more.

M206- Thanks for the read!

Guest 1- Ah but they keep the drama alive. And it gives Brittany an excuse to run to Santana! Thank you!

Chucky7- You have a way with words my dear… You know I love to tease with the angst! Keeps you on the edge of your seat. This chapter is gonna be like a jumping off point for the story. You'll see why and I can't wait to start writing this again. I have so many ideas. If I could write while in the shower I would seriously have this story finished already. Best ideas always hit me in the shower lol. Thank you love!

Pinkmatter528- I like your way of thinking…..keep that up! Thank you!

Bsincerely- Not to give too much away, but you're on the right track in a way. Santana is gonna have to help get Brittany out of her shell.

GoldnWlf- You'll see a lot of hate coming Sam's way in this story lol. I'm not a fan of his after he tainted my poor, lonely Brittany in the show. But you'll see more Brittana action! Thank you!

BrittanaOTP4Life- I love the theories! Makes this story go in so many different directions! Keep them coming! Thank you!

Kattynessin- It's a dangerous position to be at when you can't decide whether to go with your feelings or hold back. And for Brittany, this is all completely new for her. I can't wait to write her in this story. Like an awakening story! Thank you!

AlamoSAuRuS99- I like to kill with the feels! You know me lol! It makes you want to read more!

YurTeddyBear- Thank you! I'll always come back for my stories! Never abandon!

HeYa-GLeeK12- I don't want to rush this relationship. Even though its taking everything in me not to get these girls together already lol! But I promise there will never be any form of Bram in any of my stories. I could puke just thinking about it. We gotta build them from the ground up! Thank you!

Therealchamps- Ahh but Brittany is a very closed person. It's gonna take some serious work to break her out and act on her feelings. I'm hoping this chapter will explain it better.

Guest 2- I love attacking the heart! Thank you!

StephaniieC- So sorry I didn't get this up in time for your bday! But happy belated birthday! And it was just the fate's way of saying its too soon for a kiss! We must hold out longer! Thank you sweets!

Notsostraightsailor- But of course I did it on purpose! Mwa ha ha! I love to tease! But thank you for this. I love getting peoples feedback. Makes writing so much easier!

Maddog63- I love how you worded this review. You make me want to lock myself away from the world and devote my time to writing. It's exactly what I'm trying to do. I don't want a fast romance for these girls. They deserve better. They need to get to know each other more, see the real them. And that's gonna take some time. But it's gonna be worth it in the end. Thank you and I hope your vacation went/is going well!

DawnJuan- Who ever thought Rachel would be the voice of reason? Certainly not me lol. Thank you!

DBrig1984- Ahh but how to get those feelings out is the question…..thank you!

Guest 3- I swear I don't make you guys wait on purpose! Blame the world!

TunaFish1997- So glad you found this AND you liked it! Double rainbow for me! Brittany is gonna be my big focus in this story. She is someone I love writing and if you've read any of my other stories you can see why. I feel like I relate to her character the most. So it makes it easier to write her. Thank you so much! PS- it was that episode and now I'm done and bitter with it. Give your friend a hug from me.

Guest 4- Always….thank you!

Loverof4s- Lol I'm happy to hear you say that too! Thank you!

Guest 5- It certainly has! Sorry about that!

Thank you everyone again for the awesome reviews/follows/favorites! I love you all! Now lets get to reading!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related.

* * *

Chapter 9

After my confrontation with Santana in the bathroom, I decided I needed a day to myself to think about things. Since it was such a nice day out, I figured I'd take a walk to clear my mind. I told my parents I'd be around and left them right after breakfast.

I was beginning to become familiar with every path and where they led to. The noise of people out enjoying the day annoyed me a bit because I was hoping for some peace and quiet. My feet carried me to the stables where it was surprisingly empty of people. Wandering in, I smiled when different horses stuck their heads out over the stall doors to see who had come to visit. I noticed the horse I had ridden further down and I made my way towards her.

Standing in her presence, I felt so small compared to her. And yet I could feel a gentleness coming off of her. She looked at me with these big, black eyes like she understood my mood. Looking up and down the stable for any people, I didn't see anyone and I slowly reached my hand out to touch her.

My fingers brushed up the length of her face, her long flowing hair trailing through my fingers. She seemed to enjoy the attention as she pushed against my hand like she was asking for more. I smiled and continued to scratch at her face and behind her ears.

After a couple of minutes, I gave her a soft pat and got a nudge in return. I hope it meant I could come back and visit her again because as I was walking away, I couldn't help but notice how less stressed I felt. My mind wasn't as cluttered as it was when I walked in earlier. I don't know what did it, but I'm pretty sure Raven had something to do with it.

As I continued with my walk, I came up on the beach where families were starting to lay out in the hot morning sun. I glanced over and saw that the snack stand was just opening up and Kurt was behind the counter setting everything up. Making my way into an open seat, I waited until he was finished to announce my presence.

"Hey Kurt."

Glancing up from wiping the counter, Kurt's giant smile at seeing me made me feel better.

"Brittany! What are you doing here so early?" He asked, pulling out a can of Dr. Pepper for me.

"Just have a lot on my mind and wanted to walk it off." I tell him, popping open the top of my can and taking a swig.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asks concerned.

"Thanks, but it's more like things I have to deal with personally."

He nods.

"Well, if you do need to talk, I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you." I tell him gratefully.

He goes back to getting the stand ready for the day as I sit and make idle conversation with him about nothing. I'm just about to get up and head back to my cabin when I hear a voice nearby.

"Here's the stuff you ordered Kurt. Help us get it in the back."

I groan at the sight of Sam and that guy Puck stepping off a golf cart with boxes of supplies for the stand. Sam's eyes automatically find mine and a huge grin breaks out on his face. There's no way I can escape now.

"Brittany! I haven't seen you around much since the other night. I was starting to become worried." Sam said sliding into the seat next me, leaving Kurt and Puck to handle the boxes.

"I've just been busy. Lots of stuff around here to do, you know. Wanna get the full experience." I lie as I play with the can in my hands, silently begging him to go away.

"You know, I'd love to show you around the place. There's so much you probably haven't seen yet. We can do that as soon as I'm finished with this drop off!" His smile got impossibly bigger at his own idea and I cringed.

"I can't today, but thanks anyway. In fact, I really should be going. Told Rachel I'd meet her back at the cabin." I quickly get up before he can say anything. "I'll see you later Kurt!" I yell to him as I walk away. I hear Sam try to call my name but I'm practically speed walking to get away from him.

All the stress from before….yeah, back with a vengeance.

* * *

I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon hauled up in my room thinking about my situation with Santana. I'm so confused on what to do about her. I feel like my head and my heart are pulling me in two different directions. My head is saying to stay away from her or I'll end up getting hurt. But my heart is saying to take the chance and see what happens. I'm usually a pretty level-headed person. But for once, I think I should listen to my heart.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I made my way back towards the theatre area. I caught Rachel when I got back earlier and she said she was going to help build sets. She asked me if I'd like to join her but I told her with my luck, I'd run into Sam again and I don't think I could shake him twice in one day.

Coming down the familiar rode, I hear music coming from the open window of the dance studio. Letting my curiosity take over, I walk down to the building and peak in the door.

I'm surprised to see two couples dancing in sync to a rumba type beat. An Asian boy with slicked back hair was dancing with a shorter blonde haired girl who I've never seen before. The second couple surprised me as being the dancer Artie, who I remember from before, and Santana. The four of them moved beautifully to the music and their steps were flawless. When the music came to an end, they all were in the same pose and staring at their mirrored selves.

"Awesome guys! We got this in the bag!" The Asian guy stated giving Artie a high five.

My eyes watched Santana as she walked over to the stereo and fiddled around with it.

"Are you kidding me? You guys were behind a full two seconds! Mike and I had to slow down just for you guys to catch up!" The blonde yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

I could see Santana's shoulders tense up as she clutched a CD case in her hands.

"Our count was perfect. We never fell behind you guys." Artie defended as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Bullshit! At the pace you two were going, you might as well have been doing the waltz you were so slow. If you intend on winning the competition, I'd suggest you practice harder on your pace." The blonde accused. "Now let's do it again, and this time let's try to do it on the beat."

Santana dropped the case and spun around, looking ready to lash out at the other girl, when her eyes fell on me standing in the doorway.

"Britt!"

Santana walked over to the door and opened it, ushering me inside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I was just heading over to the theatre to help out when I heard the music and I wanted to see what it was." I said embarrassed as all four of them looked at me.

"No its fine. You're not interrupting anything. We were just practicing for a show we're doing." Santana said leading me to the other dancers. "Brittany I'd like you to meet Mike and Kitty. They're dancers here too. I'm sure you remember Artie."

I give them all a brief wave and they all smile back at me, except for one person.

"Nice meeting you, but I'm sorry, this is a private rehearsal." The girl, Kitty, says with an annoyed look on her face.

The smile gets wiped away from my face immediately.

"Actually, Brittany I'm glad you're here." Santana says, her eyes blazing down Kitty. "Would you mind helping us for a few minutes? We need someone to watch us do this dance and give us some feedback."

"Uh s-sure. I don't mind." I tell her nervously. Kitty looks anything but happy at Santana's request.

"Great. If you wouldn't mind sitting over here…." Santana took me by the hand and pulled me to the front of the room, my hand tingling the whole way. I sit cross-legged on the floor with my back up against the mirrored wall. Santana moves back to the stereo and soon the room is alive with music. The four of them get into position and begin to dance.

Even though I'm supposed to be watching for feedback purposes, I can't take my eyes off of Santana. It's hypnotic the way she moves. Almost like the air bends to her will. Her eyes are focused on her partners moves, her movement fluid and precise. It's like watching a work of art.

When the music ends, the four of them stand still for a few seconds until they all take a deep breath and turn to face me.

"So, what'd you think?" Santana asks out of breath.

"It looked amazing! You guys were perfect." I tell them truthfully.

"Obviously, you have no clue about the dancing world. Otherwise you would've noticed all the mistakes that were made." Kitty said glaring down at me.

"Hey," Santana cut in, her own hard eyes aimed back at Kitty, "we didn't ask her to critique every step. We just wanted her opinion. Back off."

I couldn't help smiling at the way she defended me.

"Do any of you realize the competition is in two weeks? Meaning we need to have this perfect now. We don't have time for mistakes. And I don't know about you guys, but I want that prize money. It's more than what I make in a week at this place." Kitty berated them all, and yet none of them looked any different. Almost like they were used to this. " Now get back into place and start the music again before I decide to make this a solo act and take all the damn money myself. God knows I deserve it."

Mike and Artie got back into position and I looked over at the stereo where Santana was standing. She was facing the group of dancers with what I would describe as a really pissed off face. Her hands were gripping hard at her hips and her jaw was clenched.

"You know, maybe if you would stop improvising every couple of steps there wouldn't be as many _mistakes._ Just do the dance we all came up with and stick to it." Santana accused before nearly punching the play button and getting in position.

"Not my fault you can't keep up." Kitty commented with a smirk, her back to Artie and Santana.

I could see it was taking everything in Santana not to attack the blonde.

The music started back up and they were all moving again. I really tried to watch all four of them but I couldn't help it when my eyes would linger on Santana more. She just made it look so beautiful.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kitty and Mike weren't doing the same thing and just as I turned to watch them, I saw it happen. Kitty was attempting something new and Mike wasn't ready for it. She took a weird step which caused Mike to trip and throw them both off balance. What made it worse however was the fact they both couldn't catch themselves and Kitty slipped, her foot sliding under Mike just as he slammed his foot down, right on her oddly twisted ankle. They both hit the floor with a sickening smack and Kitty's cry of pain stopped everything. We all shot over to her as she clutched her ankle in pain, Mike apologizing profusely.

"I swear I don't know what happened!" He kept saying as Artie ran over to the phone on the wall. I heard him say something about sending help. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to stay out of the way.

Not long after, a golf cart and two staff members with EMT on their polo shirts came running in with duffle bags. They looked her ankle over then wrapped it before helping her out to the cart and driving off. Mike and Artie looked really worried as they came back in from the front porch. Santana just looked even more mad.

"She improvised again, didn't she?" She asked Mike, her hands planted on her hips as she paced angrily.

"I really don't know. She just somehow got under me and we got tangled up." Mike said, crouching down rubbing his hands over his face.

"We've done this routine a million times! There's no way you guys could've messed up." Santana stated, not mad at Mike but at the situation.

"I…."

All three of them looked at me. I didn't realize I had opened my mouth to say something.

"Did you see it Britt?" Santana asked me, her tone lighter than before.

"Yeah. It looked like she was doing something different for a second and her foot swiped under Mike. Which caused the fall." I tell them.

"I knew it! I told her not to improvise and look what happens!" Santana yelled, her angry pacing starting back up.

"Well let's wait and see what the doctor says before we do anything else. Let's all just call it a day and get together tomorrow to see what we can do." Artie said calmly. Mike nodded and got up to leave, his shoulders sagging in a way that showed he felt responsible. I quickly moved to him at the door and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. She knew what she was doing." I whisper to him.

Mike gives me a small smile and nod.

"Thanks, but it still feels like my fault." He replies before leaving.

I watch him walk away and turn back to the other two dancers in the room.

"Don't worry San, I'll talk to him." Artie was saying but Santana wasn't paying him any attention. Her eyes were watching me at the door. She seemed to snap out of her trance and she nodded at Artie.

I moved out of the way so Artie could leave, he gave me a brief smile and a ' _see ya'_ before following after Mike, leaving Santana and I alone.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, tucking my hands in my back pockets.

Santana was packing up her stuff and from the way she was shoving the stuff in her bag, I'd say she wasn't very happy.

"Not really, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. Just have to wait and see now if this was all for nothing." She said not looking up at me. I felt like I was making her mood worse and I didn't want that.

"Okay. Well I'll leave you alone. I'll see you around." I say as I walk out the door, my chest hurting a little as I walk away from her. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to annoy her either. I was almost near the theatre when I felt a hand slip into mine and stop me. I turned around and saw Santana giving me a worried look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my mood out on you." She said sincerely. "It's just I was really depending on this competition. The winners get two thousand dollars and the four of us were gonna split it if we won. I really wanted this."

"I'm sorry." I say feeling really bad for her.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Kitty pulled shit like this all the time and now look what happens. I just don't wanna think about it now." Santana brushed her hand over her face. She looked so upset about what could possibly happen.

I didn't like that at all.

"Do you have to work tonight?"

Santana gives me a confused look at my random question.

"No. Not tonight. Why?"

An idea ran through my head and I smiled.

"Meet me here in one hour." I say backing up. Her hand, that I didn't realize she was still holding, stopped me.

"Why?"

"You'll see. One hour, right back here. Don't be late!" I yell over my shoulder as I take off down the road.

It was my turn to make her feel better.

* * *

I had seen a flyer earlier today when I had visited Kurt and I knew it would be a perfect idea. I ran back to my cabin and packed a bag that we would need with all the essentials. My parents and Rachel were nowhere around so I left them a note on where I'd be for the next couple hours and if they needed me to call me.

Jogging back down the path near the studio, I saw Santana sitting on the porch of the theatre looking slightly worried still about the whole situation from earlier. I couldn't blame her. She had worked so hard for this to have it all come to an end. She must've heard me coming because she turned her head in my direction and a smile crossed her face.

"Hey. You ready?" I ask her, stopping to stand in front of her.

"I guess. I don't know what exactly I'm ready for." Santana stood up and tucked her hands into her back pockets. She had changed from her usual dancing clothes into some jean shorts and a plain black t-shirt. She looked like just another guest here.

"Come on." I coaxed her, lightly pulling on her elbow to get her to follow me. She never put up a fight and finally started walking with me back up the path.

"So what are we doing?" Santana asked, looking at me curiously. I'm surprised she hasn't been constantly asking me.

"You'll see." I tease her, excited about what was to come.

We walked past the snack shop as Kurt was closing up and I asked Santana to hold on a second as I jogged over to him. When he saw me, he smiled and reached under the counter for my bag that I had asked him to hold on to so I could go get Santana.

"I snuck a few extra things in your bag. You ladies have fun." Kurt said with a wink.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you." I told him gratefully as I thanked him again and walked back towards Santana.

"Alright. Let's get going!"

* * *

The open field wasn't too crowded but it was still a little early. People were laid out on blankets and lawn chairs under a giant white screen. I turned to look at Santana and saw she had a massive grin on her face when she finally figured out what we were doing.

"I completely forgot about Movie Under the Stars Night. I usually have to work during them so it's been a while since I've been to one." Santana said looking genuinely happy.

I lead us near the back since I believe that's where the best view is from and Santana doesn't seem to mind. After finding the perfect spot, I kneel down and open my bag to pull out the throw blanket from my bed. I spread it over the grass and situate myself into a good position. Staring up at the brunette, I pat the spot next to me and Santana gracefully sits down. I dig a little deeper into my bag and pull out two cans of Dr. Pepper, some chips, and an assortment of candy. I remind myself to thank Kurt again tomorrow when I see him. I let Santana have first pick and she snags a bag of barbecue chips and one of the cans of soda.

"So what's the movie tonight?" She asks, getting comfortable. We were right up against a tree on the edge of the woods so we could lean back if we wanted to.

"A romantic comedy. I've never heard of it before. I hope that's okay." I tell her, leaning back on the tree myself.

"Yeah, it's fine." I smile and go about picking out my own snacks when her voice stops me. "Thank you for this."

I look back at her and feel my heart start pounding at the way she's looking at me.

"Your welcome." I reply back.

A few more minutes go by before the sound of a reel coming to life makes everyone quiet down and face the screen.

* * *

Santana insisted on walking me back to my cabin even though I'm the one who had invited her out. The movie had been really funny and cute and was the perfect distraction. Every time Santana had laughed at a particular scene, my stomach would go crazy with butterflies. Her laugh was so beautiful to hear.

When we got to my cabin, Santana let out a low whistle.

"Wow. I've never met anyone who's stayed at these suites before."

"We basically got them for free since my parents are friends with the Evan's. Hence why my mom is trying to marry me off to Sam." I tell her kicking a rock in slight anger.

"He's still not laying off you yet?"

I shook my head.

"He caught me talking to Kurt today. I nearly pulled a muscle sprinting away from him. Guy just won't take a hint."

"I'll take care of that big mouthed freak. Don't worry about him." Santana said stepping closer. "But for now, I must leave you to get some sleep. Thank you again for tonight. It was really sweet of you to do this."

"You helped me when I needed it. Time I returned the favor."

Santana stared at me quietly for a minute before moving in and giving me a comforting hug. I was completely thrown by it but I wrapped my arms around her too. Her warmth and smell made me shiver and caused Santana to reluctantly pull back, her hands running down my arms.

"You better get in before you catch a cold out here. I'll talk to you later."

"Let me know if you hear anything about Kitty, please." I asked her as she began to walk away.

"I will. Goodnight Britt." Santana winked at me and strolled down the lit path. I watched her until the darkness consumed her and I walked into the cabin, a massive smile on my face the whole time.

* * *

The next day I hadn't heard anything from Santana. I was a little worried at first but I just figured she was probably working. I was supposed to have a dance lesson after breakfast so I knew I'd be seeing her soon.

My day seemed to start off on the wrong foot when I sat down with my parents and Rachel for breakfast and low and behold the Evan's crew found us. And of course my parents insisted they join us. The only thing I was grateful for was that my dad was on my left and Rachel was on my right so Sam couldn't sit next to me, even when my mom asked my dad to move. He said the seating arrangements were fine and ignored my mom's burning glare.

I could feel Sam's eyes on me the entire time as we waited for our food to arrive. Rachel tried to distract him for me as I looked around the room for a familiar face. I spotted Quinn waiting on a table in the far left corner and I knew Rachel would be excited if she saw her too. My eyes continued their search until finally they fell on a familiar brunette. Her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail, her white shirt crisp and elegant, and her black pants leaving very little to the imagination as they outlined her body fantastically. I watched her laugh at something the guest said and it made me smile just seeing it. She just looked so happy.

I saw her head towards the kitchen area so I quickly announced that I was running to the bathroom and got up before anyone could say anything. I walked down the hall that held both the bathrooms and the doors to the kitchen and I peaked in the kitchen door to see if she was in there. Not seeing her, I moved to the bathroom to wash my hands. Opening the door, I was pleasantly surprised to find Santana standing in front of the sink washing her own hands. She glanced up at me and smirked.

"Hey you."

I smiled at her greeting.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask as I walk up next to her to the other available sink.

"Honestly, nervous as hell. After my shift I'm meeting Artie and Mike to head over to see Kitty. We're gonna find out how she's doing."

She really did look nervous now that I really _looked_ at her.

"Would you like me to come with you?" I ask her.

"You don't have to Britt." Santana insisted.

"I know I don't but I'm asking you if you'd like me to?"

It looked like Santana was trying to fight back a smile. Or it could be my own wishful thinking….

"You don't have anything planned for after breakfast?"

"Well if my mother gets her way, I will be taking a tour of the resort with Sam afterwards. So really you'd be saving me again." I joke with her but it's actually true.

"Meet me at the staff entrance in like forty-five minutes?" Santana asked, her eyes narrowed at the word 'Sam'.

"I'll be there."

Leaving the bathroom, I found our food had arrived so I dug in hoping to be done before everyone else so I could bolt out of there. My mom did mention that today might be a nice day for a tour of the resort but I quickly shot that idea down when I announced I already had plans. Sam's shoulders slumped at my answer and I could see my mom getting ready to reprimand me so I took a swig of my orange juice to wash all my food down and said I had to be going. Rachel got up with me and said she had plans as well so we said goodbye to everyone and left the building.

"So what are your plans today?" I ask Rachel when we make it to the staff entrance around the back.

"Quinn offered to show me around actually. I've seen nothing but that theatre so she thought we could use a break away from it and offered her services as a tour guide for the day. What about you?"

"I have dance with Santana." I say leaning up against the way.

"How are things going between you two?"

"It's hard to say really. I'll let you know when I know." I tell her. The door opens up and some staff members leave. A few minutes later, Santana and Quinn come out too and spot us waiting for them.

"Hey Brittany! Hey Rach! You ready to go?" Quinn greets us.

"Ready when you are! I'll see you later Britt! Bye Santana!" Rachel says before following Quinn down the path.

"Hey. You ready too?" Santana asks me.

"Lead the way."

Mike and Artie were waiting outside Kitty's cabin when Santana and I got there. They both gave me brief smiles in greeting then looked at Santana.

"Here goes nothing." Santana said under her breath but I heard it.

Artie knocked on the door and the four of us walked in.

* * *

"Well that's it. We're done." Artie states sadly.

Kitty's ankle had a really bad sprain that the doctor told her to stay off of for at least four weeks. It wouldn't be healed in time for the competition in two weeks. Mike was sitting with his head in his hands, Artie was sitting on the edge of Kitty's bed while Kitty herself was laid up with her foot elevated on a stack of pillows. Santana was turned away from us staring out the window, her back muscles tensed up under her white work shirt.

The four of them looked so upset that all their hard work was for nothing. They all wanted this so bad and now they couldn't have it. I felt especially bad for Santana. She deserved to compete in this.

"What if I took Kitty's place?"

Everyone's eyes snapped to me. I don't even know how those words came out of my mouth.

"Are you kidding me? This isn't a comedy act. It's an actual professional dance competition. Not some joke." Kitty replied, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"I know that. But I'm willing to do what I can to help you guys out. You guys should compete. You worked too hard for this to not happen. And if we win, I'll still let you have the money Kitty since you helped create the routine. I don't need it." I explained quickly. My voice was full of nerves.

"You're not taking my spot. We don't need you." Kitty sneered at me. I bowed my head in embarrassment. I was just trying to help.

"You gave up your spot when you decided to do your little solo stunt yesterday."

Santana's voice made all of us look over at her. She was staring at me with a challenging look in her eyes.

"You can't be serious Santana. We only have two weeks! Who knows if Brittany can even dance?" Artie said slightly panicked.

"I'll do my hardest to learn the routine in time. I promise." I told them all.

"You'd have to practice everyday. For hours. With each of us working, you'd have to work around our schedules and make the time to get to the studio. It's gonna take up almost all of your time. Do you really want that?" Santana asked me, her eyes never leaving mine.

I stared back at her with determined eyes.

"Yes I do. I can do this."

Santana smirked and turned her attention to the boys.

"What do you guys say?"

Mike looked back and forth between all of us, even Kitty's narrowed glare before looking back at me.

"I'm in."

I smiled at him and looked to Artie.

"It's gonna be hell for you, you know that right?" He asked me.

"I do."

He looked back at Santana then me before shaking his head.

"Oh what the hell. Let's give it a try."

I grinned as I watched Kitty try to scramble for words. Mike and Artie were walking out talking about their schedules and when they could teach me. Santana and I walked behind them, leaving Kitty who was still threatening us with bodily harm, behind as we left her cabin.

"Are you really sure about this Britt? I wasn't kidding before. This is gonna be a lot of work in a very small amount of time." Santana stopped me before we could catch up to the guys. She looked at me worriedly.

"I know this. I promise you I'll give it my everything." I tell her.

"Alright."

"Hey!" We both turn to face Mike. "You guys ready to get started?"

I look at Santana.

"Let's get started." She says with a smirk and leads us towards the dance studio.

We've got work to do.

* * *

A/N- And so it begins! Cue the song Hungry Eyes from the movie! Let me know how you guys felt about this chapter! Clicky the little button right down here…..no not that one….yup that one! Says review! Thank you! Later gators!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- *blows dust off the cover*

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related.

* * *

Chapter 10

I have never worked my body so hard as I have this past week.

Ever since Kitty's accident, I have been in the studio dancing day in and day out. The first couple of days were probably the toughest, seeing as how I've never danced like this before. I was getting up at the crack of dawn and rushing down to the studio to have a morning session with Mike, then after breakfast I would meet Santana and Artie while Mike worked his other job. Then when one of them had the day off I'd practice for most of the morning and afternoon. By the time I was crawling into bed every night, I felt like my body had been hit by a truck then backed over.

But I wasn't giving up on them.

Although the good thing that came out of all of this was I wasn't running into Sam as often. Our parents had been hanging out a lot more so I didn't have to worry too much about making an appearance, and Rachel had been busy with the show so everyone was pretty much occupied.

Today was Santana's day off and I was meeting her and Artie in a few minutes. The sun was barely clearing the mountains as I walked along the path to the studio and I could already feel the heat of the day bearing down on me. The air conditioning in the studio had been acting up all week so it made the room almost stifling some days. I just hoped today wouldn't be one of those days.

When I reached the studio, I walked in and found Santana and to my surprise Quinn in the middle of the room stretching. They both turned to look in my direction when they heard the door open.

"Morning Britt!" Santana smiled at me. That smile alone made waking up this early so worth it.

"Morning. Hey Quinn, what brings you here?" I ask pulling my hoodie over my head, leaving me in a tank top and shorts. I walk over to where they are and begin my own set of stretches.

"I asked her to come. Artie had to pick up a shift and Quinn is actually a semi decent dancer. Thought she could help." Santana explained, giving me a small smirk that Quinn couldn't see.

"Excuse me? Semi decent dancer?" Quinn asked annoyed, her hands on her hips and a glare pointed at Santana.

"Oh you know I love to push your buttons." Santana winked. "She's gonna help critique your form since I'll be your partner today."

My body breaks out in goosebumps at hearing I'll be dancing with Santana. These last couple of days I've been dancing between Artie and Mike while Santana gave instructions here and there, sometimes her hands would glide along my skin as she arranged my body just right. I had to fight back a grin at the thought of being in her arms all day today.

"You all stretched?" Santana asks me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Limber as can be." I tell her rolling my shoulders.

"Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

We have been going at it for hours now and I'm starting to get annoyed with myself. To my surprise, I've managed to pick up the steps fairly quickly but for some reason I was having trouble with one step and my frustration was starting to show. It also didn't help that the room was ungodly hot and I could feel my shirt clinging to my torso uncomfortably. We were taking a small break as Santana and Quinn discussed how to rectify the situation. As I chugged down my bottle of water, my eyes stayed glued to the brunette across the room. The heat had started to get to her early on and she took off her shirt, leaving her in a tight black sports bra and matching shorts. My hands shook every time they came near her waist and it didn't help my focus at all.

"Okay." Santana claps her hands gaining my attention. "Let's try something different." I shake out of my daze and look around me in confusion.

"Where did Quinn go?" She was literally there one minute ago and now she was no where in the room.

"She had to run out real quick but she'll be back. You must've really been daydreaming there or I'm working you too hard." Santana said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Oh no I'm fine. Just zoned out for a sec there. What did you wanna try?" I ask, rolling my neck to ease some of the growing tension building there.

Santana walked slowly towards me, her steps light against the glittering floorboards, until she was face to face with me. My breath caught in my chest at how close she was and the way her eyes were tracing along my face.

"Close your eyes."

I give her a confused look and in return I get a raised eyebrow. Smirking at her reaction, I just shake my head and close my eyes.

We stand in complete silence for a few seconds before I nearly jump out of my skin when her warm palm connects with my chest, more importantly, directly over my now pounding heart.

"Take a slow, deep breath for me."

I follow her instructions, my muscles quivering slightly under her touch.

"Now exhale."

We do this a few more times until I feel my blood pressure slow down and my muscles relax. Her soothing voice in my ear has all the tension in my body just evaporating.

"Now I want you to listen to your own heartbeat. Listen to the tempo as it thumps against your chest."

I do as she instructs and listen to the deep bass sound resonating from inside me.

 _Ba bum…ba bum…ba bum…_

"Do you hear it Britt?"

"Yes."

"Move to it."

We start off with just simple steps, Santana following my lead. She whispers the 1-2 count softly between us as I focus on listening to the beat of my own heart. I feel her hand that was resting on my chest slowly glide down my exposed arm and nudge under my elbow for me to raise my arm. I feel her guide it to her own shoulder and I run my hand over the muscle there, locking my hand in place. Next, I feel her left hand take my right hand and hold them up between us, her free hand massaging over my waist and pulling me even closer. When I feel her change our direction, my eyes shoot open to see where she's leading me…..

"No no, keep your eyes closed." Her sweet breath washes over me and I instantly shut my eyes again. "Trust me."

I never attempt to open my eyes again.

She glides us effortlessly across the floor, the whole time my eyes firmly shut and the only sound in the room is Santana quietly counting under her breath. I even surprise myself when she throws in a small twirl and I land perfectly back in her embrace, our steps never faltering once.

After a few minutes, I feel us slowing down until we finally stop moving. Neither one of us moves, my eyes still closed and her body just as close as before.

"Open your eyes."

I slowly do as she said and I look straight at her. She has the most gorgeous smile on her face as she looks into my eyes.

"You were messing up before because you were focusing too hard on the steps. You just did a complete waltz with your eyes closed and no music but the sound of your heart. You can do this Brittany. You just have to believe it." Santana brought her hand up to the back of my neck and brought my head down to press her lips to my forehead. I felt my whole body shut down at the light pressure her lips were putting on my skin. She pulled back and gave me a sweet smile, her hand softly massaging the back of my neck before taking a step closer in my direction. My heartbeat picked up at that and I so badly wanted to lean in to her, to feel her lips again only this time on my own. I don't know if it was my own wishful thinking but the determined look in her eyes told me she wanted that too maybe. We both started to lean in towards each other, my hands itching to pull her closer quicker, when the sound of the door squeaking open had us both jumping back.

"Sorry it took so long. Blaine stopped me to ask about switching a shift next week." Quinn walked into the room completely oblivious to the mounting tension in the room.

I glance over at Santana and see her breathing just as hard as I am and glaring at Quinn.

"So what'd I miss?" Quinn asks, looking between the both of us.

"Umm…." I start to say, Santana's dark eyes finding mine. "We fixed the issue. I think we can continue where we left off." Santana sends me a grateful look before agreeing and walking over to the stereo.

I close my eyes and focus on slowing my breathing again, hearing Santana's voice in my head like before. What would've happened if Quinn hadn't walked through the door at that exact moment? Would I really have kissed Santana? Did she want to kiss me too?

I'm broken out of my thoughts yet again when a hand smoothes up my back and Santana circles around me, putting her back in front of me and giving me that determined look once more.

"From the top?" She asks, sneaking a wink at me.

I smile and set my hands into place.

"From the top."

* * *

Saturday morning I woke up to a text from Santana saying practice was cancelled today due to the fact all three of them had to work since it was so nice out. To be honest, I was kinda bummed about that because getting to spend the entire day with Santana was becoming the highlight of the summer for me. It also meant I was forced to spend time with my parents who commented last night at dinner that they haven't seen me as much. We decided to spend the day down at the beach since it was so hot out, even Rachel was taking a break from the play to relax. We had a light breakfast and made our way down to the water.

The beach was packed with people laying out in the sun, people swimming and kids splashing each other. Even the snack bar was more crowded than usual. We managed to find a couple of unoccupied beach chairs and set our things down. My mom and Rachel instantly laid back to soak up the sun and my dad was talking to someone sitting near us. Looking around, I saw a lot of staff members bringing out more chairs, offering beach towels, and making sure the area stayed spotless. I felt bad for them because they were all dressed in their uniforms and they had to be so uncomfortable in this heat. I was just about to turn towards the snack stand when one of the high lifeguard chairs caught my attention.

Santana was dressed in a red and white tank top and shorts combo, a red baseball cap with her hair up in a ponytail, a dark pair of sunglasses, and a whistle hanging loosely from her lips. Checking behind me to make sure everyone else was occupied, I snuck away for a minute to say hi.

She hasn't noticed me yet as I walked along the beach, her eyes focused out on the water for potential problems. I stand just below her chair and knock on the wood to get her attention. As soon as she glances down, a huge grin breaks out on her face.

"Hey you!"

"So is there any job here you _don't_ do?" I ask her with my own goofy grin.

"Everyone that works here has to be lifeguard trained for emergencies. I switched with someone today so I could work here and they could work the dining house. In my opinion, I got the better deal today."

I look down bashfully and try to keep my face from turning bright red. Ever since our "moment" at the studio, Santana has been a little more flirtatious with me. I noticed the way she would give me these subtle touches, chalking it up to helping me get into position when dancing. Or how she would whisper something to me and her lips would graze the shell of my ear just the slightest bit. I loved every little interaction with her.

"Well, I don't want to distract you while you're working. I just came over to say hi."

"I would never consider you a distraction. But I'm glad I got to see you today."

"Me too. We still on for tomorrow?" I ask backing away slowly.

"Absolutely. I'll see you then." Santana smiled and gave me a cute wave. I returned the gesture and walked back towards my family who hadn't even noticed I was missing.

When I got to my chair, I kicked off my flip flops and stepped out of my shorts.

"I'm going out in the water."

My mom gave a brief nod that she heard me and I pulled my t-shirt over my head, exposing my navy blue bikini. I walked towards the dock that Santana and I had once hid under and I glanced over at said girl. Even though her sunglasses covered her eyes, I knew she was watching me. I'm usually very self-conscious about my body but feeling her eyes on me at that moment, I didn't have a care in the world. I stood at the end of the dock and with a deep breath I dove in head first.

From the sun beating down on the surface, the water was pretty warm and felt really good. I swam out a little further to stretch out my muscles before coming back in towards the beach. I brushed my hair back behind my shoulders and squeezed out the excess water, the breeze against my wet skin making goosebumps appear. I turned to look at Santana to see if she was still watching me and frowned when I noticed her post was empty.

Well….

Not entirely empty…..

Her clothes were still there.

I look back at the water just in time to see Santana emerge from the water. Her blood red bikini causing my jaw to drop and my eyes to comically pop out of my head. It was like everything was moving in slow motion as she walked towards me, the water running off her skin. I felt my mouth go dry in seconds.

She came right up to me and grinned at my expression.

"This sun is a killer today, huh?"

She winked at me and proceeded back to her post, her clothes sticking to her frame as she put them back on and settled back into her chair.

I walked slowly back to my family and dropped down ceremoniously into my chair, my mind replaying the last two minutes over and over again.

This girl was going to be the death of me this summer.

* * *

The next day was even hotter than the last. The studio felt like a hundred degrees even with the windows all open. Santana said they had put in a maintenance request to have the A/C fixed as soon as possible. The heat wasn't the only problem that day though.

Kitty decided to come watch the rehearsal and give her opinion on how well we were doing. Or more like how I was doing. I had been going fine the first couple rounds, little corrections needed here and there, but by the fifth time, even I was ready to strangle the blonde.

"Have you guys even practiced at all?! You look like four stumbling drunks that can't walk in a straight line!" Kitty yelled from her spot near the mirrored wall.

I could see the frustration on everyone's faces, especially Santana's as she when to reset the song once more. We all got back into position and waited for the opening beat to begin. I had barely taken two steps before Kitty was yelling again.

"Blondie you're already two seconds behind! Start again and this time try doing it right!"

Mike ran his hands angrily over his hair as the music once again was reset. I clenched my jaw and took my position again. This time I didn't even make a move before she was yelling again.

"Are you deaf or are you really this stupid?! What part of start on the beat can you not comprehend?"

I snapped.

"Well why don't you get up here and show me?! Oh wait! You can't because you're a selfish bitch who tried to take over and ended up falling on your ass!" I screamed back.

The room was eerily quiet as everyone looked at me in shock.

"What did you say to me?" Kitty asked glaring at me.

"You heard me. I'm doing YOU a favor by helping out and I don't need you calling me stupid. I've been busting my ass here all week and I don't need you to tell me that I can't do this. Because if that's the case, I don't need to do this." Without another word, I turn on my heel and storm out of the studio.

I'm not even by the theatre yet when I hear the door slam behind me again and footsteps running towards me.

"Britt wait!"

Santana moves in front of me and puts her hands on my waist to stop me.

"Hey, please stop. I'm so sorry about her. She was completely out of line talking to you like that."

"Be honest with me. Am I really as bad as she says I am?" I ask, looking down at the ground.

A hand on my cheek tilts my head back up to look directly into angry brown eyes.

"You listen to me. The four of us had been working on that routine for months before you came along. You learned the whole thing in a week. A week Brittany. I said it the first time I met you and I'm saying it again. You are an amazing dancer, even without training. No one could've done this except you. And Kitty sees that and it's pissing her off. If anything, the more mad she gets the better you should feel." The snarky smirk at the end of her speech made me chuckle. "I need you Brittany. We all do. We can't do this without you."

I huff as I kick at a loose stone on the path.

"Okay I'll do it. But if she opens her mouth again I'm gonna stick my fist in it." I warn her jokingly.

"Oh I'd gladly pay to see that." Santana laughs as she loops her arm around my lower back and directs me back towards the studio. "The way you went off on her was also really hot just so you know."

I tripped going up the stairs at her words.

We both walked back inside and find Artie, Mike and Kitty talking low. Kitty looks back at me and her lips curl up in a smirk.

"You done throwing your little tantrum?"

I go to open my mouth but someone else beats me to it.

"Get out."

Everyone looks at Santana.

"Excuse me?" Kitty asks sarcastically.

"You heard me. Get out. You had no right to talk to Brittany like that and if you're lucky, she won't report you and get your ass fired. You forget, she's still a guest here." The way the blood drained from Kitty's face made the smile on mine grow even bigger in satisfaction. "You brought all of this on yourself. You have no one to blame but you. So get out of here so we can get back to work."

Kitty looked at Mike and Artie for backup but they were too busy looking down at their shoes. Without a word, she picked up her crutches and limped out of the studio with the door slamming behind her.

"Thank you." I whispered to Santana.

"I won't let anyone talk to you like that again. I promise." Santana surprised me by leaning in and ghosting a quick kiss on my cheek before moving over to the stereo once more.

For the rest of the rehearsal, I swear I could still feel Santana's lips on my skin as we did the whole routine perfectly.

We were ready for this competition.

And I was ready for so much more with Santana.

* * *

A/N- I'm still here…=)


End file.
